Enchantress
by kitsune jewel
Summary: Bella goes to fork to visit her dad but she has a secret...she a witch, Now she has to deal with vampires, werewolves, and other witches. Will she find love within a vegetarian family or will they be to afraid of her and her powers.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Bella Swan and I am currently in a police cruiser on my way to the fantastic town of Forks, Washington. Note the heavy sarcasm. Oh and I know what your probably thinking and no, I am not it trouble with the law. It just so happens that my "father", Charlie, is chief of police. As I stepped out of the police cruiser and into the afternoon drizzle, Charlie turned to me and said,

"Hey Bells I got you a car!" He said excitedly. Oh no. I don't know what Charlie's taste in cars was like, so it was with a heart full of dread that I turned around to find a very beat up red pick up. It was obviously in need of some work, but I loved it.

"Thanks dad!" I would've hugged him, but I know how uncomfortable that would be.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. By the way I enrolled in Forks High, you start tomorrow." I internally groaned. Great. As if I wasn't enough of a freak already, now I have to be the new girl in a high school with a population of three hundred. But of course I couldn't say that, so I turned to Charlie and said,

"Great dad can't wait." I said with a forced smile I hopped he didn't notice. He didn't. So I grabbed my stuff and went upstairs to unpack. I threw my bag in a corner, looked out the window and sighed. I didn't want to come to Forks. In fact I don't see how anyone would want to voluntarily come to Forks. It was rainy, and downcast, and well... depressing. But I couldn't exactly stay in Seattle after what happened. I always wondered how different my life would be if I was normal, if I was human.

Well, it wasn't like I could do anything about it, but it was nice to wonder sometimes. You see I'm a witch. No not like Sabrina the teenage witch, or the person form Bewitched. Witches are portrayed as accurately as Dracula portrays vampires. First of all, there are no such things as magical potions that fix things or people. It doesn't work that way. Also, you can't do whatever you want and expect to get away scot-free. You see, we have powers obviously, but they don't come without a price. The stronger the "spell" or "power" we use, the more of an effect it has on our body. Well, the stronger of a witch you are and the more you train the more you can use higher level magic without getting tired. This is very important because if you use a spell that is too much for you, you can die. Nice huh? Well don't worry there's more. Once you reach the age where your power can grow no more, you stop aging. It's different for all witches, but it's usually around late 60s.

Well, let me tell you something, there is no way I want to spend eternity as a 60 year old woman. No way no how. So that is why since I was young I have been training A LOT. In fact, I can perform magic that most 40 year old witches can't without dying. It's for this reason that I tend to attract a lot of….challengers. Because lets face it there's no WAY a seventeen year old girl could be the most powerful witch out there right? Yeah right. So as you can imagine I've had to teach some people a few lessons in the past. This brings me back to Seattle. The reason I left was simple. It was because one of my fights got a little too messy, and afterwards it was impossible to tell which humans saw what to erase or alter their memories so I left.

I came to Forks (Small towns work best and attract the least attention) and altered the memory of Charlie, a lonely single man. He now believes me to be his long lost daughter who was conceived eighteen years ago with his high school sweet heart. I hated lying to the man, but I was doing him a favor. He seemed so lonely. And as much as I hate to admit it, I was getting attached to him. I shook my head and sighed deeply. It's late and I needed to get some rest. I changed into my pajamas, and crawled into bed.

The Next morning, I woke up to the soft pitter-patter of rain drops. Well, at least it wasn't raining hard, I thought. I threw off the covers and too lazy to actually dig through my suit case, I closed my eyes and imagined my self in jeans, a V-neck blue shirt, Jean jacket, and black boots with my hair falling in perfect waves down my back. When I opened my eyes, I was dressed and ready. This was a very easy spell to do, one I had long since mastered, so it in no way left me tired.

I skipped down the stairs careful not to trip. I laughed at how I could be a super powerful witch and still not be able to walk across a flat surface without tripping. Charlie left about an hour ago, so I just grabbed a pop tart, my off-the-shoulder bag, and headed to my car. When I got to the school (which was pathetically small I might add) I got my schedule with instructions to get it signed by all my teachers. I walked over to my first class, and sat down. About two seconds later a geeky chess-club type boy came bounding up to me.

"Hi my name's Eric." He said.

"Hey I'm Bella" I replied.

"I know everybody's been talking about you." He said. Great Charlie must've spread the news that he had a long lost child. I could only imagine the types of rumors they thought up.

There was an awkward silence while Eric looked like he was building the courage up to ask me something. Luckily, class started and he was forced to walk back to his seat at the other end of the classroom. Yes! I gave a silent cheer that he sat nowhere next to me. The next class continued in the same fashion, except a new boy Mike I think his name was, walked me everywhere like a Golden retriever. I guess I should have expected this, I've been told countless times how pretty I was, but its hard to tell when someone's telling me the truth, or they are just trying to suck up to me to get something from me.

Finally, the bell rang signaling lunch time. As predicted Mike walked me to the cafeteria, where I glanced up and saw them. There were five of them and they were remarkably beautiful. The first thought that popped into my head was, _Vampires_. Now I'm not particularly fond of vampires, because I think what they do is disgusting. I know they can't help it but still, to feed off human lives. I shuddered. Then I looked at their eyes, which were a shocking shade of turquoise. Ok, now I was confused. Vampires had red eyes, and even if you put a green contact over red eyes, there is no way to get that color. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Maybe they were all just very beautiful humans. One of the girls I was sitting next to, I think she said her name was Jessica, noticed my stare.

"I see you noticed the Cullen's," she said "They're amazing aren't they? Their father is a doctor at Forks Hospital, and his wife can't have kids, so they adopted all of them." The way she said it made it sound like she thought it was such juicy gossip. I thought about what she said, and now I was sure they weren't vampires, because how could their father work in a hospital? I dismissed the idea, but I had a nagging feeling about something. I shrugged it away, got up and headed for my next class.

Turns out the only seat available was next to one of the Cullen's. I would have to ask Jessica for their names later. I sat down next to him, and tried to control the frantic beating of my heart. Why am I this nervous? Boys have never had this effect on me before. I chanced a look at him. He was sitting as far as possible from me glaring at me with pitch black eyes. While he was glaring at me, I felt frightened. Wait, freighted? There is no reason I should be afraid of him, I mean he is just a human right? I was about to use my power on him, to make him tell me what his problem was, but the bell rang, and he walked out of the classroom at a speed almost not humanly possible.

After a brutal session of gym I drove home upset that a mere human boy could have this much of an effect on me. I was angry with myself, and also hurt that he took such an intense disliking for me. I sighed and went inside the house to cook dinner. I don't really have to manually cook anything because of my powers, but I needed something to keep me busy. I was completely lost in thought when I heard the front door slam and realized that Charlie was home.

"Hey Bells what smells good?" he smiled and looked around. I chuckled and said "I made steak and salad dad, you read to eat it now?"

"Yeah that would be great thanks."

After we finished setting the table, and sat down to eat Charlie asked,

"So how was your first day in Forks?" He looked genuinely interested so I replied,

"Great, I meet some nice people and the school is interesting." I lied. He nodded but let the subject drop. We ate the rest of dinner in a comfortable silence, and after I manually cleaned the dishes and Charlie went to watch TV in another room. When I was done I yelled, "Night dad I'm going to bed!"

"Night Bells!" He yelled back.

I smiled to myself happy that I had chosen a man of few words for my father. After all, I don't want to constantly explain myself to him. I went upstairs took a shower then headed to my room. Ah my room. Well, it had gotten a bit messy, and I was bored…..I went to my bed and sat down and started moving things into their properly places with my mind or telekinesis. This power had taken a while to master because it would always leave me tired and drained, but eventually I mastered it like all the others. When my room was clean I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

The next week went by painfully slow; I found out that the Cullen I sat next to was named Edward. He was absent all next week I couldn't help but shake the feeling it was my fault. Nonsense, he's just a human, I repeated to myself for the 100th time that week.

When I walked into the Cafeteria the next day I was expecting the same thing, Mike would come over to me and stand in line with me, while Jessica tried to flirt with him, while Eric sulked quietly in the background. Today, however, was different, because when I looked at the Cullen table _he _was there. My breath caught and I nearly dropped my food. Mike noticed my apprehension and said,

"Bella are you all right?" He was now in front of me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little dizzy." I lied. He looked skeptical, but let it slide. We sat down at the lunch table with out usual group but my mind was not focused. All I was thinking about was Edward. Why wasn't he here last week? And more importantly, why did he hate me so much?

"Earth to Bella!" Jessica was waving her hand back and forth in front of my face.

"What?" I replied sharply. I looked around and found that the cafeteria was nearly empty except for of course, Mike who was waiting to walk me to my next class.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I got up and walked with Mike to Biology. He was chatting about some beach trip that was coming up, but when the bell rang and I got to my seat he walked a little disappointed back to his seat. I would have to talk to him soon, before he got the wrong idea. I couldn't get attached to a human only to stop aging randomly. It led to too many questions. I sighed and turned to face the teacher, who still wasn't here.

"Hello." A beautiful musical voice next to me said. I turned to look at Edward. I was surprised he was even talking to me, after our last encounter.

"Hello" I replied unsurely.

"I'm Edward. I'm sorry about the last time we met, I afraid I was a little under the weather." He said. Sick? Well I didn't buy it, but I let it drop. His eyes were also different. They were kinder, softer and green instead of the frightening black they were before.

"I'm Bella, but I'm sure you already know that." I said. He chuckled and said,

"Yes, well it's nice to actually meet you. How do you like Forks?" I turned to him and it looked like he was actually interested to I told him the truth rather than some pretty lie I'm sure he would see through.

"Well its cold and wet and not that great of a place to live in" I replied. Him eyebrows raised and he said, "Then why are you here?" I turned ready with some witty remark, but found myself lost in him eyes.

"It's complicated" I blurted out. I was mentally kicking my self. I should've just stuck to my story! Stupid Bella! Now he is going to ask questions! He was just about to ask something, but thank god the teacher started class at that very moment. He kept looking at me all class, for a reason I can't possibly imagine. When the bell rang he gracefully exited the classroom. Mike walked up to me, and he looked…annoyed?

"So you and Cullen seem to be getting along better." He said. I was about to laugh because he thought that he had a chance with me, but I caught myself and kept my face blank and shrugged. After gym I went home and went thought the same routine with Charlie. I cooked, we ate, we made some small talk, and then I went upstairs to try and solve the mystery that is Edward I decided to go outside and train my magic a little. I opened my window and snuck out to a deserted part of the forest that was behind my house. While I was practicing I thought, why do I care this much about him? I was so frustrated. I kept on training trying to clear my head. Eventually I became vaguely aware that I was tired and I should sleep. I headed back to my room and got in bed. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard my alarm clock go off. Had I been thinking about Edward and training all night? I only meant to stay out a couple of hours. I turned off my alarm and looked at the time 6:00 AM apparently I had. Great just great, now I was really tired. I got up and felt the familiar feeling of magic overdose. I trained for nearly eight hours straight and I needed rest, but I had to go to school. I sighed and then cast a spell over my body so that I would not feel the effects of my tiredness. I used to use this spell a lot, especially when I was training, so I knew how dangerous it was. It was dangerous because the spell could wear off at any time leaving me to deal with the side effects. Whatever, it should last at least for the time I'm in school, I thought.

I drove to school, annoyed with myself yet again that Edward had this effect on me. I mean I couldn't be falling for him. Could I? We had barely even spoken. I was just being silly. I headed for my first class. My spell was holding nicely, that is until I went to my third period. There was no teacher; they just told us it was a study period and left. It was just a usual class Jessica talking and trying to flirt with Mike, Mike staring at me, I was talking to Angela. Then Lauren started talking in a loud voice on purpose.

"Bella's mom is probably such a whore, I mean why else would she leave without telling Charlie she was pregnant. It probably wasn't even Charlie's kid."

She snickered the last part. By now the entire class was silent and I was seething with anger. I loved my mother and I was briefly filled with memories of her death. I looked up at her, and my eyes changed color, as they usually to when I get extremely mad, to a deep menacing green. She looked at me and my intense glare immediately wiped the smile off of her face. How dare she? I could kick her ass right now if I wanted to. My hands, which were in tightly clamped fists, were now shaking. I walked over to her, and she was about to call out to the teacher in the next room, anybody to help her. I quickly muted her voice and slapped her. Hard. She looked at me annoyed and angry, she was about to hit me back but I quickly locked her body into place with my mind. To any outsider it would just look like she was speechless, and too afraid to move. That's probably what she would tell herself later. But I knew better. Just then the bell rang, but nobody moved. Finally I let her body go and gave her her voice back and walked out of the classroom. I walked into the cafeteria with Mike Jessica and Angela following close behind. Mike jogged up to me and said.

"Man Bella! That was awesome! You totally but Lauren in her place!" I couldn't help it, I smiled.

"Thanks Mike, but she deserved it." I said. Angela shook her head and said,

"I never thought anybody would stand up to her." She said it quietly but her eyes were amused. It looks like I wasn't the only one who wanted to "put Lauren in her place". I looked at the Cullen table and saw them all staring at me curiously, and amused a couple of them fighting back smiles. Had they heard what I did to Lauren? Wow, news travels fast in a small school. I ate my lunch contently before walking to biology. All of a sudden I felt a slight release on my body as all my strength left me. I gasped and put my hand to the wall for support. Mike, the ever so loyal retriever, was at my side in a minute.

"Bella, oh my gosh, Bella are you aright?" Damn, I thought, my spell wore off, probably because of my intense emotions with Lauren. I was fine I only had two more periods to go anyway. I sucked it up, turned to Mike and said,

"Yeah I'm fine, just a dizzy spell." By then we were already outside the classroom so I just took my seat next to Edward. He looked at me with concerned eyes and said,

"Are you alright? You don't look well." I was about to answer but the teacher came in and started class. I tried to pay attention and take notes but the room was spinning, the words in my book blurred, and my body felt heavy and hot.

"Bella?" The teacher turned to me apparently asking the answer to some question I hadn't heard. I knew that if I didn't answer he would ask I if I was alright, blah blah blah. I didn't have the strength to properly argue at the moment, so I just pulled the answer out of his head.

"Mitosis" I replied. He nodded and turned away. I felt more of my strength leave as I used that power. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing which I was afraid had become ragged. Finally the bell rang. Yes, I thought. I got up only to find that I was much more tired and weak than I thought. Ok no more late night training sessions on weekdays. I took a step forward and felt my body sway, my knees buckled and I was about to collapse, when I felt two stone cold arms catch me. I looked up and saw Edward, staring down at me wearing a very concerned look on his face. I realized he was still holding me so I quickly moved.

"Bella, you are obviously not alright. Don't even try to deny it, I was watching you try to stay conscious all class." He said. I was about to argue but he quickly cut me off saying,

"I'm driving you home." I opened my mouth to argue, but he cut me off again and said,

"You are in no condition to drive." I glared at him. I was perfectly fine. I was strong, and I could manage on my own. I had been alone all this time and managed just fine.

"I'm fine you don't have to drive me home." I said with more strength than I felt. I walked out to the parking lot, and was heading to my car when another dizzy spell came.

Edward was right there to steady me again. It felt so good being in his arms, I felt so safe. He took me over to his car and helped me inside, I didn't protest. When he got in and put on his seatbelt he looked at me and put his hand on my forehead. It felt so cold! And my body was feeling so hot right now.

"You have a fever." He said. My eyes were still closed. He continued. "I'm taking you to my father; at Forks Hospital we'll get you some medicine-"

"NO!" I quickly cut him off and turned to face him. I could not go to a hospital. I heal at an abnormally fast rate, and who knows if something in my blood could give away the fact that I'm different.

"Bella," He looked annoyed now, "You're obviously sick-"I cut him off again saying

"I'm fine really, I have medicine at home." I lied. "Please just take me home." I begged him with my eyes. He seemed reluctant at first, but nodded his head. When he pulled into my house I thanked Edward, who still looked concerned, and walked into the house. Why did he care so much about what happened to me? Could he love me? No, what am I thinking. I sighed and looked at the note on the counter left by Charlie:

_Bella,_

_Went fishing with Billy. Be back Sunday._

_Charlie_

Good. I had the house to myself to rest. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up, I felt much better. My body felt lighter and I felt great! I stretched and got up. I saw that the window was open. Hm I hadn't left that open had I? Well it didn't matter. I was just so happy to be at 100 again. I got up took a nice long hot shower , oblivious to the time, and changed into my Victoria Secret (one of the few things I owned from that store) blue sweat pants, white tank top and silver flats. I put my hair in a high pony tail and headed down stairs. I tripped on the last step, or course, but luckily no major damage was done.

"Are you alright Bella?" Charlie came in and asked. This definetly surprised me,

"I thought you weren't supposed to be home until Sunday." I said confused. He looked at me with an odd expression on his face.

"Bella, honey, it's Monday." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Monday?" I asked with panic in my eyes. "That means I'm late for school!" How did I possible sleep two days? I grabbed my jean jacket and headed outside.

"Relax Bella you have thirty minutes to get to school." Thirty minutes, alright that calmed me down a little.

"Thanks dad." I said. He laughed and said,

"No problem kiddo." Ignoring the fact that he called me kiddo, I went inside my truck and started the engine. After it roared to life, I was on my way to school. When I got out of the car and stepped onto the parking lot I realized for the first time what I was wearing. My shoes weren't the problem; it wasn't even my light blue Victoria Secret sweat pants that rolled up to above my ankle and below my knee that said Angel on the back. No, no it was my skimpy tank top clearly visible under my jean jacket. If it got wet, it would become ultra see though. I look up and saw Mike eyeing my outfit, typical. And then I saw Edward. He was standing over by his Volvo also looking out my outfit, before a loud screech turned his face into horror. I turned around, and what I saw made my face mirror Edwards. There was a van skidding and heading straight for me. I could easily teleport, I thought. Or Use super speed, and move out of the way. Yes I would do that, after all it was better than being crushed right? Wrong, I looked around for half a second and saw that a crowd had formed. Damnit. Now I couldn't use my powers. This was turning into Seattle all over again. While I was having this mental fight I saw a white blur move towards me and pin me to the ground. My head hit the concrete, and I saw that whatever was in front of me shield me while the van was coming. To my surprise the van stopped while it hit this thing in front of me. I looked up and saw Edward staring down at me. His eyes were concerned yet guarded.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"What ..How…You were over there." I replied. I was just so confused. What in the world was Edward Cullen? He wasn't a vampire, his eyes weren't red. But then what was he? Maybe he was a special type of Vampire.

"Bella, I was standing right next to you." He lied. Now this made me mad. How dare he lie to me like a child? I knew better so I let my temper get the best of me and said,

"No you were standing right over there." I said. I immediately regretted it. I should've been thankful that he saved my life without putting my secret in danger, not put him in a situation that I know I wouldn't want to be in. I was about to tell him so when I moved my head and,

"Ow." That hurt. Why did that hurt?

"Carful you hit your head pretty hard." Edward said. Oh right well that would explain it. Just then the paramedics came and strapped me to a stretcher. No! I thought I needed to talk to Edward. Ugh this was incredibly annoying. Edward rode in the ambulance with me, obviously having talked his way out of a stretcher. Well I was stuck here I might was well-wait. It suddenly occurred to me where I was going. The hospital. No! I didn't save my secret now only for it to be exposed later. I needed to find a way out of this. As soon as they put me down…

About ten minutes later I was in a hospital bed still in the neck brace. In the bed next to mine was Tyler, the boy whose van almost squashed me. He looked pretty beat-up. A nurse came in and was about to take my blood.

"Hello Ms. Swan how are you-"

I projected my thoughts onto her making her follow them.

"_No you will leave this room now go do paperwork_." I thought quickly. Ok, yes I can make people do what I wan them to but that's ONLY if they have a weak and bendable mind. Most humans do so I was hoping she would. My hopes were confirmed as she suddenly stopped what she was doing and left. Yes! I quickly took off the neck brace and stood up. I reached for the door knob, but just as I was about it turn it, it turned in my hand. The door opened and there stood a very good looking doctor. In fact I would think he is a vampire, except I noticed his eyes. Suddenly it clicked. This must be Edward's father, the doctor.

"Hello Ms. Swan, may I ask where you are going?" He asked. I was about to answer when I saw Edward appear from behind him. He looked just as shocked to see me up as Dr. Cullen did.

"Bella, you should be in bed." He said sternly.

"Yes Ms. Swan I just need to take a blood sample, then your blood pressure and you may leave." He said. No, I needed to get out of here. So I said,  
"Really I'm fine happens all the time got to go" I said in a rush trying to walk past them. They of course remained unmoving, and Edward said,

"I hardly think getting hit by a car happens to you all the time Bella." He said mocking me. I narrowed my eyes at him. I was running out of options. I might have to use my powers on them. Suddenly I had an idea. I thought of the heart machine Tyler was hooked up to next to me, and I made it flat line. Of course Tyler did not flat line, but it would fool the doctor into moving at least. It worked. As soon as the machine made the noise Dr. Cullen rushed, looking a little confused, to Tyler. Edward followed him. I took this chance to make my escape. I knew the distraction would only last a couple of seconds, so I made myself invisible. I walked to the waiting room and saw Charlie. He looked very worried. I couldn't just leave him here. So I projected my thoughts onto him and made him obey,

"_Go home, Bella is fine, she will be there soon_." Immediately he walked up and out of the waiting room. Ok, now I'll just walk home, because I couldn't teleport and end up there before Charlie, that wouldn't be believable. Just as I was about to leave the room I saw a very upset Edward, and a confused Dr. Cullen enter the waiting room. Edward looked livid, as his eyes searched the room, for me I'm guessing. And Dr. Cullen sighed and said,

"Well, there is nothing we can do now, I'm sure she's fine. Just keep an eye out for her when you see her at school tomorrow." Edward nodded, and continued to search the room. He walked up to where I was, and I thought for a second that he could see me. But he just stayed at that spot a foot away form me, then turned and left.

When I got home Charlie was already there, as I expected. As soon as I walked through the door, visible, he looked up from the TV and ran over to me and said,

"Bella! Thank goodness you're all right, I got a call down at the station, and then I went to the hospital, and then I was waiting and I because the doctors said…."I cut him off there, no need to give the poor man an aneurism.

"Dad, I'm all right really. Dr. Cullen released me, and I got a ride home from a friend." He looked at me a while, but then a smile spread across his face and he said,

"I'm really glad you're ok Bells, and guess what! I made you dinner!" No way. I just escaped a near death experience; I did not need another one. But he looked so happy and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. So I smiled a fake smile and said,

"That's great dad I'm starving." He looked very pleased and led me into the kitchen, where on the plates were…..jerky sticks and bacon bits?

"Um dad, what is that?" I had to ask. He looked at me as if I were a child and said,

"It's bacon and scrambled eggs of course!" I think a just threw up in my mouth a little. He cooked the bacon until it looked like jerky sticks, and the eggs until they looked like bacon. I took a deep breath and said,

"Alright dad lets eat!" of course I put a spell on it to make it tasteless, because lets face it, I couldn't make it taste like any good food when it was crunchy and chewy. When I finished I said,

"Night dad, it's been a long day and I'm going to sleep."

"Alright Bells!" He yelled from the living room. When I took a shower and changed into my pajamas, I thought about Edward, big surprise. Needless to say, he would not be happy with me tomorrow. And how did he stop that care with his hands? There is no other explanation other than he is a vampire. He's super fast and super strong, and now that I think about it he never eats human food. But what about his eyes? There weren't red. He couldn't be a vampire, and no contacts over red eyes would produce that color. But what other explanation was there? Well, I wasn't going to reveal my secret until I figured his out, that's for sure. I sighed and got under my covers, surprised at how tired I was, and feel into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, when I got out of my truck, Eric was right next to me. I jumped in surprise.

"Hi Eric, what's up?" I asked, although I really could care less. He said,

"Well you know the dance coming up right? Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me" He said in a rush. I was stunned for a second, I didn't even know there was a dance, and I definitely did not want to go. I quickly made new plans,

"Sorry Eric I'm going to be out of town that weekend." Ok that was a lie, but I needed another good training session to keep my skills sharp, and what better weekend then dance weekend? His face fell and he said,

"Oh alright then." He turned and walked away dejectedly. I watched his figure retreat guilty. Why couldn't he take a hint? I'd been trying to ignore him for months now. Oh well. I turned ready to go into my first period, when I looked up and saw Edward leaning against the wall staring at me. He was not happy. I gulped and walked over to him.

"Hello Edward, I never got to say thank you for yesterday and I-"He cut me off there and said,

"Bella, why on earth did you leave the hospital? Do you realize you could have been seriously injured, and you wouldn't have known? Do you realize that you have had me worried sick? Honestly Bella you..." He stopped there and I could tell he was trying to control his temper. He put his thumb and finger and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I'm sorry but hospitals aren't really my thing." I said frostily. Why did he care so much? And anyway, I could take care of myself. He looked up at me incredulously and said,

"Bella, for someone as accident prone as you, I hardly think hospitals 'aren't you're thing'" He replied mocking me. I narrowed my eyes at him. I expected him to be mad, but this was just ridiculous.

"Well, as you can see I'm perfectly fine and in no need of a hospital." I tuned and walked into my class room before he could object.

As I was walking to lunch, Mike asked me to the dance. I gave him the out of town story. He looked depressed for a second and quickly changed the subject. I guess he doesn't handle rejection well, I thought. I got my lunch and was about to head to my table, when I saw Edward sitting alone at a table calling me over there. I was shocked to say the least. Jessica said,

"Why is Edward calling _you _over to sit with him" She said jealously. I tried to hide my smile as I said,

"I don't know let me find out." I walked over to him and sat down.

"So what's this all about?" I asked.

"Well, I'm tired of trying to stay away form you Bella." He said this, but his eyes looked like they were fighting some internal battle. This must have to deal with his secret. Is he dangerous? Well, it's not like I couldn't handle him, whatever he was.

"Well, thanks, I guess." I was confused yet strangely happy, and my lips pulled into an involuntary smile. He smiled to but then his look quickly changed into concern and he said,

"So you're absolutely sure you're all right? You don't see spots, or are you dizzy?"  
"Edward I'm sure. Trust me it takes much more than a car to kill me." Uh-oh, I just gave away a clue to my secret. Stupid Bella! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Maybe he won't notice.

"What do you mean?" His eyes looked so curious, and I found myself wanting to tell him everything .Luckily the bell rang just then and I said,

"Oh look the bell wouldn't want to be late to biology would we?" Way to play it cool Bella. He knows you're lying now. Luckily he didn't push the subject, for which I was grateful. And we sat next to each other in biology as usual, but we didn't get a chance to talk because the teacher droned on and on. Did I mention I already learned this? That was the only way I was allowed to train as much as I wanted to, I had to study the necessary books. Needless to say, I studied more than I had to so that I could have more time to train without having to worry about school. So I was incredibly bored. When the bell rang, Edward stayed where he was and walked me to me next class. I tried to control my heartbeat which was frantic thanks to him.

"Good Bye Bella." He said with a secret smile, like he knew something I didn't. When I finally managed to speak I said,

"Bye." I was afraid to say anymore because I didn't want it to come out incoherent. When gym was over, I was pulling out of my parking space, when Edward pulled out first and cut me off. Let me repeat that, HE CUT ME OFF. You know, it's not a vey smart idea to cut off a witch. But hey, he probably didn't mean to, so I let it slide until Tyler walked out of his car and asked me to the dance. I gave him the out-of-town story, and he said,

"That's cool, we still have prom." No way in hell did he just say that. I looked over to Edward he was laughing! At me! A soon as he got out of the way enough so that I could pass him, I concentrated the air in all of his tires into one point in each tire. My plan worked as, four _pop_s we heard in succession. Ha Edward, try driving home with four flat tires! I passed him trying to hold in my laughter at his stunned and annoyed face. Take that stupid shiny Volvo owner!

The next day at lunch, I sat with Edward again.

"So how's you're car?" I replied trying desperately not to laugh. I think he noticed, but he said,

"Well, it's not a big deal, we had spares at home." Still, even though he said this he looked very annoyed. I let a giggle escape. He looked at me quizzically, and was no doubt about to ask what was so funny, when the cafeteria doors burst open, and in walked, another new student?

This new student was pretty tall about 6 feet, and he had black hair and a buff body. He was OK looking, I guess. But maybe I'm just saying that because I have my own personal god sitting across from me. Anyway, he walked over to where I was sitting and I felt something. I immediately knew he was a witch. (Or wizard whatever you want to call him) When witches meet, they feel something, a sort of connection, it's hard to describe, but at that moment you know that the other person is like you, a witch. This gets very annoying, because my challengers that I mentioned earlier always find me easier. Great. Well, this guy doesn't look so powerful, and maybe he doesn't want to fight me. Wait a second, I didn't know what exactly the Cullens were or what their powers were, and I didn't want them scoping out the new guy's mind or something and revealing my secret. I quickly used my powers and made an invisible barrier around him. This would protect him against any type of power they had. I would have done this to myself a while ago, but if they hadn't figured it out by now, they definitely wouldn't figure it out later. I looked at the Cullens, and they looked very confused, Edward had a look a look I couldn't quite place. This person looked so familiar to me…..why? When this new student sat down next to me he said,

"Hello my name is Robert mind if I sit here?" I was about to say YES I DO MIND! But he said

"Thanks." I looked over to Edward and he looked about ready to kill something. He was probably feeling the same thing I was. Robert then continued to say,

"I just got here from Paris, its quite lovely this time of year, you should visit it to admire its beauty soon." Of course I knew that he had not just arrived from Paris, what he was using was a coded fight invitation, so Edward wouldn't know what we were talking about. I really didn't want to fight him but I knew he wouldn't leave so I said,

"Yes I guess I should." He looked at me and smiled. Then he said,

"Well, Paris is beautiful, but it is not well known for its forests I should say." Ok he wants to fight in the forest, how creative. Judging by his facial expression he wants to fight now. I looked over at Edward and he looked very confused, as if he knew our conversation was scripted. Robert looked at me with a confident glint in his eye and left.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"I have no idea." I lied. I hated lying to him, but if I told him he would probably do something stupid, like try to follow me. Just then the bell rang. I got up ready to subtly ditch Edward (not that I wanted to) so that I could go fight Robert, but he remained seated.

"Aren't you coming?" I said.

"No I'm ditching." Yes, it would be easy to leave now, I thought.

"Ok well, I'm not, so I'll see you tomorrow I guess." I walked away heading to my biology room in case anybody was watching me. Then I swiftly turned and exited the school heading for the forest.

When I got to a remote area, Robert jumped down from a tree, what was he Tarzan? And said,

"Glad you decided to join me little girl." He sneered the last part. Ok he was making me mad now, but he continued anyway.

"I don't know how you got your powerful reputation, but believe me I will bring it down!" Oh wow how creative I thought. Trust me I've heard almost every cliché line from my challengers and how they are so much better and were going to kill me ad replace me muhahahaha ect. I turned to him and said,

"Well, aren't you the creative one, let's just get this battle over with, I'm missing class." He looked about ready to explode. Good, I thought. Suddenly he lunged at me, using what I'm guessing he thought was super speed. It was actually quite slow for me, so I just stepped to the side and let his run into a tree. I then used my power to make the tree collapse on top of him. He crawled out from under the tree and lunged at me again. This time I moved to the side, grabbed his arm, and pulled it behind his back. He gave a slight whimper. I yawned and said,

"You're so boring, even my training sessions are harder." He glared at me his face turning purple with rage, he looked like he was deliberating something, then he turned and ran. Coward, I thought. I checked my watch. Fifteen minutes, not bad, and I wasn't even tired. I turned and headed back for the school.

When I got to my biology room the teacher was in the middle of explaining something. He looked up when I entered, about to yell at me but I used my power on him and said,

"_Don't yell at Isabella, keep explaining your lesson." _It worked, and I smiled. I loved my powers. It was only then did I realize what he was explaining when Mike came up and got his finger skewered and blood oozed out. I should've just ditched the rest of the day, I lamented. The room began spinning and my head was filled with unpleasant memories I had repressed and hadn't thought about since I came to Forks. I laid my head on the table as the memories came.

_Flashback_:

_The front door slammed open and three men walked in. Their faces were blurry, and they headed for my mother who was playing with me in the living room._

"_Bella go upstairs now!" She yelled._

"_No mommy! I want to stay with you! Please mommy!" I begged._

"_Isabella now!" She yelled. But, it was too late, the men were already so close. She hid me under the sofa and said._

"_Stay here Isabella, and no matter what DON'T MOVE!" I was scared, so scared. What was going on? Who were these people?_

"_We finally found you." One of them said to my mother as they slapped her to the ground. No mommy! I remember thinking. I was so young, so powerless. It was after this incident that I began my intensive training as a witch. _

"_This is the end" One of them said. There was a loud noise and my mother fell to the floor. As soon as the men left, I ran from under the couch._

"_MOMMY!" I screamed. I cried and hugged her, and cried._

"_WAKE UP MOMMY!" But she wouldn't. I looked down and saw that I was covered in her blood. My hands began to shake. I hugged my knees and began cry more, begging for my mother to come back. She never did. Then I started blaming myself. I had been more powerful, none of this would have happened. I promised myself that I would get more powerful, powerful enough to find those who killed my mother, so that I could kill them. _

"Someone take Bella to the nurse!" It was the teacher. Mike came and helped me, supporting all my weight. I tried to hold in the tears as I lived through my memories.

"Stop Mike, just let me rest" I said. I hadn't thought about my mother since I left Phoenix. The reason I got so powerful, the reason I earned my reputation was her. And I still hadn't found who killed her. I let a single tear escape. And then I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in the nurse's office, and Edward was standing in a corner.

"How did I get here?" I asked. Edward walked over to where I was laying and said,

"I found you unconscious on the sidewalk and carried you here." He paused for a second then said, "So you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked. I quickly averted my gaze ready to lie, but he caught my eye and I was lost in his butterscotch eyes.

"It's not that I faint at the sight of blood, it's just an unpleasant memory." I said. What was my problem? I am always so close to spilling my secret when he's around. I got up and started waking out of the room, but Edward was quick to follow.

"I'll take you home, you are in no condition to drive." He said. I agreed, only because with his super strength he would probably drag me there anyway. The ride home was spent in a comfortable silence, but I could tell he wanted to know more about me and my blood fear. When we finally reached my house, it was drizzling lightly.

"Thanks." I said as I looked up at him. His eyes softened and he said,

"Any time, Bella." He brushed his cold fingers lightly against my cheek. And I blushed at how much I loved the feeling of his skin on mine. I got out of the car and went inside, stealing one last look at Edward as he drove away. It was several minutes before I got my heartbeat under control again. And at that moment I knew that no matter what he was and no matter how hard I tried not to be, I was in love with Edward Cullen.

I decided to go out for a walk to sort through my emotions before Charlie got home. I decided to run, and I mean use my power to run really fast. It always made me feel so free, and that was exactly what I needed right now. I wasn't even aware that the sun had gone down, I was only away of the wind blowing through my hair, the crunch of the ground below me, and the blur of the trees as I ran. Eventually I came to a stop, and realized that I had absolutely no idea where I was. I must have been running for hours, I didn't know if I had gone in circles, or a straight line. I was so lost. I slowed to a human pace. I was tired, as if I had just run three miles non-stop. Great I was tired and lost. I couldn't teleport home, because I had no idea where I was. I sighed and walked though a small clearing of trees, hoping it would lead to a road. When I looked up I saw the most gorgeous white mansion house that looked like it came straight form a movie set. I walked closer to the house, maybe I could borrow their phone, I thought. Suddenly, when I took one step closer, the front door opened and out stepped a short pixie like girl. She walked up to me and said,

"Hello, I'm Alice." She looked familiar like, I'd seen her somewhere everyday.

"Hi I'm Bella." Her eyes widened when I said my name. A smile broke out across her face and she said,

"Come in Bella! I'm sure everybody would love to meet you!" What was she talking about? Who was everybody? I just wanted to use their phone. She grabbed my arm and started dragging me inside. When I got inside I realized how beautiful the house was. It was definitely expensive, that much I knew. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a familiar,

"Bella?" The voice said. I looked up and saw Edward coming down the stairs. Out of all the houses, I had to stumble upon…He probably thinks I'm such an idiot, he just dropped me off at my house, and here I am at his for some unknown reason. I must look like such a stalker.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Good question I thought.

"I…um… went out for a walk, but I got lost, and I found this house here, and I was just going to ask if I could borrow your phone." I half-lied. As I said this I didn't realize that five other people had walked into the room. This must be Edwards's family. Of course! I see Alice every day at lunch!

"Bella, this is my father Carlisle, my mother Esme, my sisters Alice and Rosaline, and my brothers Emmett and Jasper." He said. They all fit the perfect profile of a vampire, except for their eyes. I was more confused now then ever, but I said,  
"Hello, you have a lovely home."

"Thank you dear, and if you need a ride home, I'm sure Edward will drive you." Esme said with a warm smile.

Thank you." I replied. My eyes were drawn to a beautiful piano sitting in the corner. Edward followed my gaze and smiled.

"Would you like me to play something for you?" He asked. I was having trouble breathing, so I just nodded. His family smiled and left the room, while Edward and I sat on the piano bench. He then began to play the most beautiful piano piece I have ever heard. It was so peaceful; I closed my eyes and listened. When he finished I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. I blushed, but stared back. He started to move closer, but then pulled back. He sighed heavily and said,

"Bella I'm afraid I like you much more than I should." His eyes looked tormented. Does that mean he feels the same way I do? Could he possibly love me? I was about to respond when his front door burst open. I was surprised, and hoped they weren't more of my challengers. At this moment all of the Cullens walked in and joined Edward and I, who were already up and facing them. I quickly took a step forward and put up an invisible barrier between the three men and the Cullens. I couldn't bring them into my battle and have them get hurt for me. For now they hadn't realized that I put the barrier up, because they hadn't moved, but they'll figure it out eventually. Well, I thought, there goes my secret. I faced the intruders and said,

"What do you want?" I said with as much venom as I could muster. I was still a little bit tired from my run, but I could handle them.

"You are a very difficult girl to find Isabella." The middle one said. He looked so familiar, I tried to place him somewhere in my memories.

"Who are you?" Edward said. The man turned to the Cullens as if acknowledging their presence for the first time. They were protected by my barrier, yes, but they were not invisible. The man smiled ruefully and said,

"It is none of your concern." He was so familiar, where…where….Suddenly it clicked. I knew where I had seen this man before. His face was blurred in my memories because of time, but I seeing him here, suddenly it all came back to me. He was the one who killed my mother. There is no word to describe how angry I felt at that moment, but I looked up to him my eyes a very deep menacing green, and said

"You….." It was the only word I could get out in my rage.

"You…." He looked at me not even shaken by my glare.

"Murderer." I finally managed to spit out. He looked confused for a second, but recognition finally dawned on his face. And he laughed.

"You? You? The daughter of that pathetic women I killed? You are the most…"He stopped there to continue laughing, The other men next to him joined in. I realized that one of these men was Robert. So that was why he left. He went to get reinforcements. I smiled. Well good, now I could finally kill him. I would make it painful. But first I needed to get rid of the other two men.

"Bella what on earth is going on?" Edward said. I cringed, I didn't want him to find out this way, but I had no choice. I turned to him and said,

"I'm sorry Edward believe me…I didn't want…"I stopped there. I didn't know where to begin to explain. I turned around to face the enemies.

"Three against one, that's hardly fair. If I'm so weak you should be able to kill me yourself." I heard the Cullens intake of breath as I said this, but I continued anyway. "Unless you are a coward like the rest of you men?" He stopped laughing when I said this and walked up to me.

"I don't need help killing a pathetic excuse for life like you." I smiled, yes he was falling into my trap.

"Boys," He said motioning to the other two men in the room. Leave now I will meet you back at the hotel in ten minutes." He smiled confidently.

"We'll see about that I replied as I moved away from him."

"Bella we-" It was Edward, he tried to move forward, but discovered the barrier. All of the Cullens did. They tried hitting it, smacking it and ramming their bodies into it. Even with their super human strength nothing worked. Emmett said,

"What the Hell?" All the Cullens stood there confused. I turned to them to apologize when suddenly I was stuck in the stomach. I flew backwards hitting the couch and knocking it over. I heard a growl erupt form Edward's chest. I quickly got up, much to the Cullens surprise, and walked back towards the enemy.

"It's not very nice to attack someone when they're not looking." I said. He smiled and headed towards me. I quickly avoided him. Then he turned around and came at me super fast, I used the same speed to duck under his arm. I grabbed it and swung him into the wall, making a very large hole in it. He stood up, and wiped the rubble off his shirt.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought." He said. He began using his powers to wrap the floor around my legs, and render me immobile. In the background I could hear the Cullens desperately trying to break free of my barrier. I couldn't let them do that. So I made it stronger. He came at me again but this time I thrust my hand at him and burned the skin that I touched. I heard him howl in pain and then move away. I used that distraction to free myself from the floor. While he was trying to heal his wound, I turned invisible, and kicked him back. He fell down. I was about to kick him again, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down to him. He was on top of me now, pinning me to the ground. I tried to break free, but he was using super strength to pin me down.

"Bella! Get up!" I heard Edward's anguished cry.

He then began choking me. I become very light headed, and was about to fall unconscious, when suddenly I thought of a plan. I let my body go limp in his hands. He got up and began laughing, just like I thought he would.

"Bella, no! Get up Bella!" I heard Edward yell.

I made myself invisible again and grabbed the man who killed my mother. He was surprised to say the least but he quickly recovered and said,

"You know, you're much harder to kill than your pathetic mother." He laughed.

"You really shouldn't have said that." I replied. My anger was growing to new heights. The atmosphere in the room changed, it was heavier, darker. An unseen wind began to move things around. My power was leaking out uncontrollably. I didn't care, instead I strengthened my grip on him. I prepared myself to use a new spell. A powerful spell, one I hadn't mastered yet, one that had never been performed without the caster dying. In my condition, I didn't know what effect it would have on me, but at that moment I couldn't care less. I started taking him apart molecule by molecule and burning them. The pain starts as nothing at first, but it will grow as I burn more of his molecules. He was a big man, so this would take a while. I smiled, and began to burn them. After a while he screamed and said,

"You wouldn't do that!" Ha! He seemed to figure out what I was doing. I kept burning as I thought about his cold face as he stood over my mother's lifeless body.

"But you'll die to!' He managed to get out in between screams. I replied coolly,

"As long as you die with me." I continued burning and he continued screaming until there was nothing left of him. I stood for a second, but then I felt the effect of the spell on my body. I gasped out in pain, and the barrier holding the Cullens back was diminished. I heard their soft foot steps come closer to me, and their then I hear Edwards cries.

"Bella! Wake, up! Bella, no!" He was holding me in his arms and it felt so good. His cries faded away and I thought how sad I was that I never got to tell Edward how much I loved him. I really don't want to die right now, was my last thought as I fell into darkness.

When I became conscious my eyes were still closed. I moved my fingers and realized that I was on a bed. Actually now that I thought about it, my whole body feels like it's on a nice, soft pillow. I'm so comfortable, but not tired. Am I dead? I tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy, but eventually I opened them. I blinked a couple of times trying to get the room back into focus. I was in a bedroom, a very pretty one. The walls were painted a beautiful pale yellow, and there were flowers stencils going all across the top of the room like a border. Where was I? Am I in heaven? I tried moving my body. Nope, my body was too sore for this to be heaven. I moved into a sitting position and looked around the room. It was very nice. It had wood floors, lots of bookshelves, and an expensive looking stereo in the corner. But where was I? The last thing I remember was falling unconscious in Edward's arms. I was about to get up and come downstairs, when the door to my room opened. Standing there looking very lifeless was Edward. As soon as he saw me, the life retuned to his eyes and he ran over to me and hugged me.

"Bella! Thank goodness. I was so worried! When you wouldn't wake up I thought..." He stopped there and hugged my tighter. He let go and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again Isabella." He said using my full name for emphasis.

"I'm sorry." I said. Surprised at how scratchy my voice was, like I hadn't used it for days.

"I thought I lost you." He said and hugged me again.

"You didn't I'm right here." I said comforting him and hugged him back.

"Bella I just love you so much and if something were to happen to you I…"Wait. He loved me? He loved me? I was so happy at that moment; I hugged him as tight as I could without using my powers and said,

"Edward, I love you too." He pulled away from me, his eyes smoldering into mine, and started moving closer to me until his lips were on mine. It felt like a part of me I never knew was missing returned. His cold lips felt so right against mine. All too soon he pulled away. He put his forehead to mine and said,

"I'm so happy you feel that way." He was about to kiss me again, when the bedroom door was flung open and there stood a very smug Alice.

"Bella why don't you and Edward come down to the living room." She said. I knew she wanted an explanation. I sighed and got up.

"Why don't I meet you down there in ten minutes Alice, I want to get dressed." I said looking down at my shorts and tank top that someone must have changed me into.

"Alright but hurry up please!" She said impatiently. Edward shot her a look, and said

"Take your time." He kissed me lightly one last time before leaving. I went to the insanely large bathroom, and used my powers to imagine myself in tight low-rose dark jeans, and an off the shoulder pale pink sweater with black flats. For my hair I made it fall in loose cascading curls down my back. Wow, that actually made me a little tired. What's wrong with me? It will probably take a week to get my power back to 100 percent. I looked in the mirror, and happy with my appearance, I walked downstairs.

When I got there the entire Cullen family was already waiting. I took my seat next to Edward, who took my hand and began rubbing soothing circles on it. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Bella, we're glad you're up and about, but as you can imagine, we are curious as to what happened last week."

"Last week?" I replied confused. Had I really been out that long?

"Yes Bella you have been asleep for the past week. I didn't take you to the hospital because I assumed you had your reasons for not going there."

"Yes, thank you." I said. Now where to start? This time it was Emmett who spoke.

"Man Bella! You were awesome! You totally kicked that dudes ass, but I wish you had let us fight!" that earned a glare from Esme for language.

"Yeah Bella, why didn't you let us fight we could have helped!" Alice said.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." I said. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice laughed.

"Bella you couldn't hurt us if you tired!" Emmett said still smiling. He was confident, I'll give him that much.

"It doesn't matter that you're super fast, and strong, he would have killed you." This wiped the smile off of all their faces, and I felt Edward stiffen next to me.

"How much do you know Bella?" Jasper said. I shook my head and said,

"Not much I mean I've been trying to figure out what you were since I met you, and I kept thinking you were vampires, but you're eyes aren't red." I said. They all looked at me shocked.

"What?" I said. Carlisle regained composure first.

"Forgive us Bella, but it is not often we meet someone who knows our secret." He said. My eyes widened.

"So I was right?" I said. "But what about your eyes?" I asked.

"We don't feed off of humans, we feed off of animals." Carlisle said.

"Animals?" I asked. "That must be very uncomfortable."

"It is but years of practice have let us have a certain degree of control." Carlisle said. Suddenly it made sense.

"So that's why you are able to work in a hospital." I said

"Yes, but not all of us are as…controlled as I." He said. I nodded. I understood, he was probably the oldest and therefore the most controlled. I truly admired his ability to work in a hospital without harming humans. He went on to explain about the families powers, and how none of them (even Alice and Jasper) worked on me.

"Now that we are done explaining what we are, do you mind sharing a bit about yourself?" Esme asked. I nodded.

"Where to begin?" I said.

"The beginning is usually the best place." Edward said. I smiled and continued.

"Well, I'm a witch." I looked up to the face of the Cullens and some looked accepting, others looked disbelieving. Emmett was one of the disbelieving ones. He burst out laughing,

"A witch? Come on Bella!" He kept laughing. I narrowed my eyed at him and used my telekinesis to raise him into the air and lock his body in place.

"What the hell?" He said. "Come one Bella put me down please? I'm sorry, it's just you have to admit it does sound as believable as…" I took away his voice. He looked shocked, and the Alice, Jasper, and Edward started laughing.

"As believable as a vampire?" I finished for him. I put him down and gave him back his voice, because he really did look sorry.

"Wait a second," Edward said, "Did you pop my tires?" He asked. My lips twitched as I tried to fight back a smile.

"Yes." I replied. It was silent for a moment, but then everybody began laughing, except Edward.

"I'm sorry, but I was mad that you cut me off, and then let Tyler come and ask me to the dance…" I trailed off. He tried to stay angry but I could see his eyes were amused. I went on and told them about Robert, and about how I tend to attract a lot of challengers, and about my mother. When I was finished explaining Jasper turned to me and said.

"What I don't understand is when you were about to kill that guy, he said 'you wouldn't because then you would die too.' What did he mean by that?" Jasper asked. Oh did I not mention the most important rule of witchcraft? I guess not. I turned to them and said,

"You see, while my magic is unlimited it has its consequences." I said hesitantly.

"What do you mean consequences?" Edward asked.

"Well, the harder a spell is, the more of an effect it has on my body. And while I've mastered a lot of spells and powers, there are some that still drain me. Worst Case scenario I try a spell that's too much for more body and I die." There was an awkward silence, before Rosalie broke it.

"Well, are you like immortal or what?" she said. That was the first thing she had said to me all night. I paused to think about my last fight. And said,

"Well, now I am. My power reached its zenith during my last fight, I stop aging now." As I thought about it I smiled. Eternity as a 17 year old. I was expecting at least 25 but this was much better.

"Is that true?" Edward asked his eyes hopeful.

"Yes." I said and smiled. His eyes held mine for a moment before someone in the room cleared their throat. It was Alice. She grabbed my arm and said,

"Come on Bella you've been asleep for a week, now we celebrate." Huh? I was confused, what did she mean celebrate?

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked. She paused for a second and looked at her family before saying,

"We're going clubbing!"

"Clubbing?" I asked. I just killed an evil witch/wizard and have been asleep for a week, and this is what she wants to do to celebrate? Whatever happened to a simple game of twister?

"Come on Bella it will be SO much fun." She looked at me with these puppy dog eyes, I just couldn't reject her.

"Fine I'll go but-" She cut me off and started dragging me upstairs.

"Perfect, now lets dress you!" she yelled happily. We disappeared upstairs, and I stole one last look at Edward who looked on the brink of laughter.

"But Alice I'm already dressed." I said indicating my pink sweater and jeans. Alice just rolled her eyes and said,

"Bella, that's not a clubbing outfit silly!" Uh-oh. I think agreeing to this was a mistake. I was about to protest but Alice shoved clothes and shoes in my arms and said,

"Get dressed, I'll wait out here."

"You mean I get to dress myself, really?" I said sarcastically. Alice just rolled her eyes again, shoved me in the bathroom and said,

"Hurry up!" I looked down at the clothes and my jaw dropped. The shirt (if you can even call it that) was a white corset that laced up with loosened silver strings in the back to show skin and the skirt, was super short ripped up denim. And the shoes were sliver and tied about an inch below my knee. When I finally had the outfit on, and stepped (very carefully) outside the bathroom to where Alice was waiting, she looked at me and her eyes lit up. Then they turned mischievous,

"Edward will absolutely love you in that." She said. I couldn't help it, I smiled thinking about Edwards reaction when he sees me. Alice said,

"Common I still have to do your hair and makeup!" My make up was very simple, just some waterproof mascara, eyeliner, and long lasting lip-gloss. For my hair, she straightened it pin straight, and then dyed the tips silver. Yes you heard me she DYED MY HAIR! It was only that ends and she said it was washable, but I think it's ridiculous to dye your hair to match your outfit. When I came down the stairs and into the living room where everybody was dressed and ready, Edward looked up at me and his jaw literally dropped. He looked me up and down a few time before rushing over to me.

"You look beyond beautiful." He said while his lips gently bushed my neck. I smiled and looked at his outfit.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said, but he looked beyond godly, he was wearing black jeans, and a black T-shirt. He noticed me staring, and smiled my favorite crooked smile. He was about to kiss me when Emmett said,

"Either get a room or let's go!" Rose smacked him on the head and Edward and I just laughed. We all left the house and drove to the club.

In the car Alice handed me a fake ID to get into the club.

"What is this Alice, I don't think this is such a good…" I stuttered. There was no way I could pass for 21.

"Relax Bella, underage clubs suck anyway. And besides, she said looking me straight in the eye, you definitely look 21, so don't worry." She turned around and giggled. She must have thought something Edward didn't like because he growled at her. I smiled, glad that I can spend eternity with the Cullens.

Well, Alice was right, we got into the club without a problem, and it was beyond packed. The bass made the room feel like it was vibrating, and the dimmed lights and large amount of people made it hard to see a foot in front of you. Alice grabbed my hand and said,

"Let's dace."

"No way Alice! I can't dance!" but it was too late she already dragged me to the dance floor. I looked around for Edward, but he was lost in the crowd. I sighed, I might as well make the most of this experience. I cast a spell, to eliminate my clumsiness, at least for tonight, that way I wouldn't have to worry about falling and being stepped on by the mob of people in here. The song Drop it on me came on, and Alice dragged me to the center of the dance floor.

_Drop it mami, drop it mami  
Drop it on me, hey hey  
Drop it on me, drop it on me  
Drop it on me, hey hey  
Muevete duro, muevete duro [3x  
Muevete duro, hey hey  
Tonight it's a special night, to get you by my side  
I've been waiting all week long to get it on with you  
Sometimes we hit the floor, dance like we never did before  
I'm going to put it on you Boricua style  
Drop it mami, drop it mami  
Drop it on me, hey hey  
Drop it one me, drop it on me  
Drop it on me, hey hey_

After the first verse I felt my self losing all bounds. I put my hand in the air and moved my hips in perfect sync with the music. Alice looked over to me and smiled smugly. We kept dancing.

_[Chorus  
La, la la la la  
La, la la la la [2x  
Let the music take control, once we start you can't say no  
Move your eyes and follow me and te muestro mi amor  
Let me feel all tonight  
While you whisper something  
My hands on your hips to watch you give it all  
Drop it mami, drop it mami  
Drop it on me, hey hey [2x  
Drop it on me, drop it on me  
Drop it on me, muevete duro  
Drop it on me, drop it on me  
Drop it on me, hey hey _

_[Repeat Chorus _

_Este canto es tuyo, Corazon es tuyo  
Quieres que sea tuyo, dame amor puro_

When the song was over I looked around me and saw that a crowd of guys had formed around me and Alice, no doubt wanting to grind with us. I shuddered and looked around desperately for Edward. My prayers were answered when I felt cool arms hug me from behind.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" He yelled over the music. I laughed, and he glared at the boys surrounding me and hugged me tighter. As the next song started we danced together.

_Please don't stop the music (4x) _

_It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you dont have to go don't _

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party _

At first I was facing Edward, and there was about an inch separating us, his hands here on my waist and my back and my hands were intertwined behind his neck. We danced like we were the only ones in the world.

_But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face _

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music _

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music _

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh) _

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
[Don't Stop the Music lyrics on naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play _

He took my hand and twirled me, even though it totally was out of place for the song. I was having so much fun I just started laughing. Edward smiled and joined me and we continued dancing. We probably looked like a couple of high teenagers, but we didn't care.

_We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face _

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music _

_Ma say ma sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Ma say ma sa, Ma ma coosa (2x) _

_Please don't stop the music _

_Ma say ma sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Ma say ma sa, Ma ma coosa _

_Please don't stop the music (2x)_

Edward turned me around now so that my back was facing him. His hands moved to my stomach and hips, and I placed my hands behind his neck. We danced together like this for the rest of the night, completely oblivious to the time or the people around us._  
I wanna take you away _

_Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music _

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do the  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music _

_Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coosa(6x) _

_Please don't stop the music_

After about what felt like hours, I was exhausted, but still full of adrenaline.

"I'm going to get a drink!" I yelled over the music to Edward. He raised his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes and said,

"A non-alcoholic one!" He wanted to come with me I could tell, but a crash form the other side of the room caught his attention.

"I'm going to kill Emmett." He muttered under his breath. I laughed and said, let's just meet in front of the club in ten minutes ok? He nodded and kissed me, and at for that brief moment all the music faded away, and the only thing I was aware of was Edward's lips on mine. Eventually he pulled away, and said.

"See you there." I smiled thinking how I ever got so lucky. I went to the bar and ordered a coke, which earned a laugh from the bartender. As soon as he gave me my drink I made his most expensive bottle of vodka fall onto the floor and shatter. I walked away smiling as the bartender was saying what sounded like a sting of profanities. I walked to the front of the club, but none of the Cullens were there yet. I figured Edward was still probably yelling at Emmett for whatever he did. My mind was so occupied in thinking about Edward, that I didn't notice the three drunk guys approach me. I was on the corner of the street of the club so it was pretty dark, and very deserted. Smart move Bella. I was mentally scolding myself when one of the men reached his grimy arm and out and placed it on my shoulder.

"Hey babe, how bout you come home with us tonight? We'll take care of you." He raised his eyebrows in what I'm assuming he thought was seductive. I fought the reflex to gag. He was about 25, not bad looking, but clearly wasted more than alcohol. I just ignored him and tried to walk away. The other two men, however, had other plans for me. They each grabbed one of my arms. I took a deep breath _Don't kill the humans, don't kill the humans _I chanted in my head.

"Aw come, on don't be so feisty." He took her hand and rubbed it down the side of my face. Ok enough of this. I used my leg and kick him in the crotch. When he was down, I used my super strength to (I had to they were over twice my size, and three times my weight) elbow one of the men holding me and kicked the other one. They were all down holding some part of their body and grunting in pain. I began to walk away smugly, until the one that I kicked in the crotch grabbed my ankle and pulled me down (sound familiar?)

"You bitch!" he said. Ok enough, I was going easy on them before because they were drunk humans, but that's it. Piss of a witch and you will get burned. He was pretty wasted so I could use my powers, and he wouldn't even remember. I smiled and used my telekinesis and put him in the dumpster like the trash he was. I walked up to him and said,

"I doubt you will remember this in the morning, but it's not nice to harass girls. Understand?" He looked frightened now. I closed the lid of the dumpster and walked away. When I got to the front of the club, I meet a very anxious looking Edward,

"Bella, what happened? Where were you?" He said. I was about to answer, but I suddenly got very dizzy. Damn, I forgot I had just woken up and my powers weren't back to full yet. Edward saw me trying to maintain balance, and he quickly wrapped his arm around his waist to steady me.

"I'm fine, just had to use my powers, and I'm little more tired than I thought I'd be." He was about to ask why, when suddenly the two men who were harassing me walked by us. When they saw me, their eyes widened and they ran. Well, at least I taught them a lesson. Edward, must've seen what happened in their minds because he growled and is grip on me tightened, and he turned to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked with very angry eyes.

"Yes I'm fine, just bed time for the witch." I said trying to lighten the mood. He laughed a weak laugh and said,

"Come on let's go home." He said while walking me to the car.

"All things considered this has been a really fun night." I said while yawning. That was the last thing I remember before falling asleep in Edwards arms.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I was in the yellow room again. I stretched my muscles and then got up. I opened the door, and walked down the stairs and started laughing at what I saw. Alice was chasing Emmett hitting him with what looked like a broken guitar hero control, and Jasper was on the couch with an odd expression on his face…no doubt trying to control the emotions in the room. When she heard my laugh Alice immediately looked up.

"Bella! You're up! You've been asleep for like ten hours!" she said it like it was abnormal to sleep that long.

"Well sorry I have to sleep." I mumbled. She just laughed and grabbed my hand dragging me upstairs. I looked around wondering why Edward hadn't come up to me yet. As if she were reading my mind, Alice said

"He's out hunting, he'll be back soon." She finished with a wink. What was she planning for me?

"It won't be that bad I promise!" She shoved me into that bathroom with what looked like a white beach cover-up, and two pieces of cloth? What did she expect me to do with- ohh no. It's a bathing suit. Maybe I was being over dramatic. It wasn't a slutty bathing suit, but it did reveal way more then I was comfortable with. It was a back bikini with yellow, green, pink, red, blue, and orange stars in rows across the top and bottom pieces. The bottom tied at the hips with a green string, and the top tied around my neck with the same color. I put on the cover up over the bathing suit, but all it really covered was the bottom. It had dropping neckline to show off the top of the bikini. Why on earth am I wearing this? Vampires can't go into the sun. I stepped out of the bathroom, and Alice squealed. I realized she was already dressed in her bathing suit.

"Alice where are we going?" She grinned and said,

"You'll see, now come on Edward will meet us there."

"Where?" I asked exasperated.

"At the Water Park."

"Alice, you're a vampire, you can't go to a water park remember the sun?" I said gesturing out the window. She just smiled wider and said,

"It will be cloudy and overcast ALL DAY. No sun."

"B-but how do you know?" Ok stupid question. Alice stopped and turned to me and said,

"Never bet against the physic." She then proceeded to drag me into the cars where Esme, Emmett, Japer, and Rose were already waiting in their bathing suits. When I sat down in the car where Esme was, she turned to me sand said,

"You look lovely dear." I noticed she was also in her bathing suit. Has the world gone mad? Before I could ask Alice was already speeding down her driveway and to the Water Park.

After what seemed like forever, we finally arrived at a very fun looking Water Park. There were tons of slides and pools and it even had a beach, and I found myself getting very excited. What city were we in? It didn't matter. I nervously looked to the sky, and it was very dark and cloudy, bad for humans, perfect for vampires (and a witch).

"Hurry up Bella!" She yelled. I realized she was already paying for our tickets while I was still standing by the car. When I caught up to her she continued to drag me inside.

"Alice I can walk on my own!" I snapped. She ignored me and then yelled,

"There they are! She pointed to two gorgeous people standing by the map area. But I only had eyes for one of them. When they heard Alice's scram they both looked up.

"Edward!" I said walking up to him. While the others went to greet Carlisle and find towels I turned my attention to Edward. He looked like a true Greek god. He was in his bathing suit, and he was shirtless. He chuckled and I realized I had been staring. I turned away blushing a deep red. I could feel Edwards gaze on what I was wearing- or more accurately what I wasn't wearing. He wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear,

"Remind me to thank Alice for her brilliant idea." I turned to him still blushing and he gave me a light and gentle kiss. As always, we pulled away too soon, but we were still smiling.

"Well if you're done," Alice said, "let's go try that big spinning thing." She pointed to what looked like a giant funnel. I felt my face pale, as I realized people were actually riding on it. From what I could tell, two people would get on a raft which was pushed off into the air for about two seconds, then they would go round and round and round till they reached the hole in the bottom.

"We don't have to go on that Bella." Edward said reassuring me. I turned to him, and he looked sincere, but his eyes showed that he really wanted to go, and I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Let's go." I replied simply,

"Bella, Edward, Here's your raft!" She tossed us a very flimsy looked green raft. Edward followed my nervous gaze, laughed and said,

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." I felt no need to point out that I was now immortal, and could only die from witch related things, so I just grabbed his hand and began the walk up the stairs to the-_gulp-_funnel. The line was very short, because of the seemingly bad weather. When we got to the top, I took off my cover-up, and felt very exposed. Edward stared at me longer than was probably necessary. Then he turned to glare at some guys waiting behind us. I laughed and took my spot on the raft. When Edward joined me, someone pushed us and we were off. Edward was holding me tight, and we went round and round, and soon I found myself screaming. Not from fear-but from excitement. Edward wasn't really a screamer so he just laughed behind me, and gripped me tighter. When we finally plopped into the pool below, Edward helped me out. When we got out I saw that Emmett and Rose were in the wave pool. I laughed as I realized Emmett was making some tsunami sized waves and scaring the few humans in there. Edward just shook his head behind me. He looked at me and something I couldn't quite catch flickered across his eyes. He smiled an evil looking smile, and I realized what he intended.

"No. No…Edward…Don't you dare." I started backing up from him. He just smiled wider and picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I screamed, but that quickly turned to laughter. He was laughing too as we made our way to the wave pool to join Emmett and Rose. When we entered the pool Edward moved me so that I was in front of him with my arms on his shoulders, instead of me over his shoulder. We rode the waves that Emmett made always laughing, and having fun. Every time I went under the water for more than four seconds, Edward seemed to have a mini-heart attack.

And so the rest of the day was spent in the same fashion. I had about five snow cones, Edward and I went on all of the big slides, and we even "borrowed" some water guns and had a blast. I had never laughed so much in my life. Every one seemed to be having as much fun as me. Esme and Carlisle were sitting together by the pool, Emmet and Rose, were…occupied. And Alice was dragging Jasper on a tall water slide over and over again.

The sun was now going down, and I was sitting on the beach with the warm sand between my toes, in Edward's arms. We watched the sun go down in the most beautiful mixture of red, orange, and yellow I have ever seen. When the sun was just below the horizon, I turned to Edward, and we stared into each other's eyes for an unfathomable amount of time, before he slowly brought his lips down to mine. We continued to lie there kissing and embracing, until Alice broke us apart and dragged us to the car. I walked back to the car with my towel over my shoulder and my hand in Edwards.

A perfect end to a perfect day.

About four months had passed since the incident with my mother's killer. When I got home that day from the Water Park, the first thing I did was go to Charlie. I expected him to be worried out of his mind and very upset, but apparently Alice gave him a cover story. Good old Alice. I couldn't erase his memories, because he had told the whole town I was his daughter, and if he was suddenly clueless about me…well it would be a problem. But as attached as I've grown to him, I didn't want to continue living there. I was invited to stay with the Cullens and I happily accepted. Charlie didn't like the idea at first, but after some _persuasion_ he let me go.

Over these past few moths I had gotten closer to all the Cullens, Rose was still cold, but she was slowly beginning to accepting me. I was their little sister, daughter, and friend, and they were my family. I got closest to one particular Cullen. Yes, that's right, Edward and I got even closer. We loved each other more, if that was possible. Each day brought with it new joys and memories. Unfortunately, we still attended the same old Forks High, but we didn't let anyone know I was living with the Cullens. No need to start unnecessary rumors.

Today was just a usual day in the Cullen household, and as usual Alice came down (at 12 in the afternoon) and demanded to dress me up.

"Why Alice, I'm not going anywhere!" I whined. I might have, but Edward was out hunting, and I was waiting for him to get back. Alice just rolled her eyes and said,

"Relax Bella, this won't take long." Oh yeah, I'd heard that one before. What she means is 'Please Bella it will only take all day'. But with Edward gone, I was very bored. So I agreed to let her play Barbie with me. She squealed and dragged me to her room. She went into the closet and pulled out a beautiful dress, and shoved me into the bathroom to put it on. When I put it on, it looked stunning. It was a deep blue, with a plunging neckline. All around the dropping neckline there were silver sparkles, and across the waist of the dress there was a sash the same color of the dress, but in a different material, held there by a silver clasp. It had a large cut up the lag, and it was truly amazing.I carefully stepped out dressed, and into Alice's room. She squealed so loud it hurt my ears.

"Bella I knew you would look amazing, now let's do your hair and makeup!" She sat me down and did my hair and makeup at vampire speed. Not that I minded, but I had to ask,

"Alice where am I going dressed like this?" As far as I knew Edward was still hunting, so I was completely clueless. Alice just smirked and added some finishing details to my makeup.

"Look!" She said turning me to face the mirror. I gasped at my reflection. I looked truly spectacular, Alice had curled my hair in put it in a low pony tail, with a cover of straight hair pulling over it. She then took several stand of shorter hair and curled them so they fell loosely around my face.

"Alice I…." I was truly at a loss for words. She just smiled so big, I thought her face would crack. She handed me silver chandler earrings, and a pair of strapless high heels that had what looked like diamonds making up the front strap. When I was finished, Alice walked me downstairs. As I was coming down all the Cullens looked up. They all smiled lovingly at me, like they knew something I didn't. Even Rose had the realest smile I had seen on her since I meet her. Alice led me outside to a waiting limo.

"Alice what is going on?" I asked. She laughed and put me gently in the car. Soon, the car was driving off and I saw her waving behind me. I turned to look at the inside of the limo. It was all black leather, with a small TV and a mini-bar. I suddenly had an idea. I slid to where to limo driver was and asked,

"Excuse me, where are we going?" He just laughed and said,

"The spiky haired girl told me you'd want to know, she told me that under no circumstance was I to tell you, or were you to find out." I pouted and I knew exactly what she meant. She didn't want me to use my powers on this man and get the information from his mind. It was extremely tempting, and as I was contemplating it, the limo stopped.

"We've arrived miss." He said. He left the limo and came around to help me out of the car. We were off the main road, in what looked like the middle of nowhere. He took me down a path leading into the forest decorated by red rose petals. Eventually I saw a clearing in the trees ahead.

"Well I'll be going now miss, enjoy your night." He smiled and walked away. I nervously made my way to the clearing and when I got there my heart nearly stopped beating. It was our meadow; the one Edward had taken me to so many times these past months. Our sanctuary. It was now bathed in the light of the full moon, making it look even more beautiful. The light reflected off of the many flowers, making them look amazing, almost like they were from a different planet. There were rose petals scattered everywhere, and romantic light positioned all over the field. In the middle of the field, there was one table for two. It was then that I saw Edward step out from where ever he had been hiding. Both of our jaws dropped as our eyes raked over each others appearance. Edward was wearing a black tuxedo, and a black collared shirt underneath. Against his snow white skin, and the light from the moon, he looked beyond godly. I was broken out of my trance when I saw that Edward was now in front of me, his finger stroking down my bare arm.

"You' look beautiful tonight." He said as he leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was perfect, and gentle, and soon he pulled away.

"Come on, let's eat." He said.

"Eat, what are you talking about?" I asked confused. He just smiled and led me to the table. He pulled the chair out for me to sit like the perfect gentleman before retuning to his own seat. I felt a little self conscious as he watched me eat, but I was just happy to be in his company. When I finished Edward stood up and took my hand.

"Let's go by the tree." He said. He looked almost nervous. What in the world would make Edward Cullen nervous? He led me over to the tree we had sat under countless times, and yet tonight it was different.

"May I have this dance?" He said.

"I don't hear any music." I replied shy and confused. Suddenly, beautiful soft music came flowing into out meadow. I gasped and then turned to Edward. His hand was still outstretched, and I gladly took it. He put his hands on my waist and back, and I put my head on his chest, and my arms behind his neck. We danced together in perfect harmony, not speaking, just enjoying each other's presence. Eventually Edward pulled away, and he looked really nervous now. His hand reached into his pocket to pull something out and he got down on one knee…

"Bella, you are my life, my love, nothing would make me happier than to spend eternity with you. Bella, will you marry me?" As he asked me, I stood there eyes wide open, hands over my mouth in surprise. Edward wanted to marry me? Spend literally forever with me? But what did I want? I looked down at Edward and smiled larger then I had ever smiled in my life, and said,

"Nothing would make me happier." The tears were freely falling down my face now. "Of course I'll marry you Edward!" I said. His eyes ignited with passion and love, and he lovingly slipped the gorgeous ring on my finger, before taking me in his arms and kissing me passionately. Just then, fireworks went off about us. We broke apart for a second and gazed at the multitude of colors illuminating the sky. We turned to face each other again, smiled, and continued kissing.

The next morning when I woke up, I lifted my hand that had the ring on it and smiled.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen." Edward whispered in my ear. I didn't remember coming home, but I probably just fell asleep on the way home. I smiled and leaned into his embrace. It was then I realized his eyes were pitch black. He had never gone hunting yesterday.

"Edward." I said concerned "You need to go hunting." Edward frowned and was about to protest, but I put my finger to his lips to silence him and continued,

"Edward go with you family, I need to do some grocery shopping anyway." I said softly. He was silent for a moment but then nodded. Reluctantly we got up and got ready.

When all the Cullens were downstairs about to leave to hunt, and they were about to leave when Edward came up to me, kissed me softly and whispered,

"Be Safe." It sounded like a whisper on the wind, but it still made my heart soar. I took my keys and began heading to my truck. (I loved it and I would NEVER let Edward get me a new one despite his many protests.) Alice, had gone a little overboard on the grocery shopping this week, and she only bought junk food. She said she didn't know there was a difference, because it all smelled bad. I chuckled and got into my car and started backing out of the driveway. I caught sight of the beautiful right that was on my finger. I lifted it up to admire it; it had diamonds embedded on the band, and a very large one in the center surrounded by smaller ones. It must've cost a fortune. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts about my wedding, and about me being the future Mrs. Cullen. I was marrying the man of my dreams, could my life get anymore perfect? I was so occupied with these thoughts that I didn't realize I had made a wrong turn a while back, and was now heading the opposite way of Forks.

Perfect never lasts forever.

I was driving down what I thought was the highway to the Fork's supermarket. When I finally realized that I had been driving to long to still be in Forks, I slowed down and looked out the window. It was nearly twilight, and as I looked to my right I saw cliffs, and a beautiful beach extending into the distance.The sun was about to set, and I thought about how beautiful it would look from the beach. I pulled my car over to the side of the road and turned it off. Before leaving, I grabbed the towel that Edward gave me to keep in my car so I could always dry off when I was wet (from the never ending rain in Forks) and began walking to the beach, making sure not to trip on the slope on the way down. When I got down to the beach I smiled and stretched my arms wide. It was such a beautiful night, and the temperature was a comfortable 75 degrees. I made a mental note to bring Edward here when he got back from hunting. It was no match for our meadow, but it had its own unique beauty. The sun had gone down now, and the moon was slowly beginning to show its appearance. I sat down in the sand, not caring that Alice would kill be for getting sand all over her outfit, and scrunched the sand between my toes. I felt so serene. I looked around the beach and noticed some cliffs that jetted off into the opening of the sea. A wicked smile crossed my face. How fun would it be to jump off of that and into the cool water below? Without a moments hesitation I ran up to the top of the cliff.

When I got there, the only thing illuminating the night was the steady glow of the moon, reflecting off of the dark ocean. I stopped for a second and thought about Edward. He would definitely not approve of me throwing myself off a cliff. Even if it was recreational. But Edward was out hunting until tomorrow, and nobody would have to know…..My thoughts trailed off as I took a running start and jumped off the cliff. I screamed while falling from the sheer pleasure of the zero gravity fall. When I plunged into the icy cold water, I immediately employed my magic to keep me afloat. I was a strong swimmer, but no need to take chances. I swam back to the shore of the beach, and stepped out shivering. The first thing that should have occurred to me was to use my magic to warm me up, but I guess my mind was a little muddled from the jump. Instead, I ran for Edward's towel that I had left on the beach. I dried myself up as well as I could and was about to imagine myself in new, warmer clothes, when all of a sudden I heard a growl behind me.

Out of habit I stopped what I was doing, dropped the towel, and turned around in a fighting stance to face my enemy. Whoever they were they were not a witch. I turned around and faced a boy who looked about fifteen. I dropped my fighting stance and relaxed a little. He was just a child. He had russet colored skin and long hair that tied at the nape of his neck with a rubber band.

"Um, hello…This is a lovely beach." I said for lack of words. How stupid could I get? 'This is a lovely beach' I mocked myself. Way to go captain obvious. I shivered as the wind whipped my wet hair around my face. Well now that he thinks I am probably mentally incompetent, I turned around ready to leave.

"Well nice to meet you I really should be going now." I said in a rush. For some reason this boy made me feel on edge. Suddenly, his hot hand grabbed mine to prevent me from leaving. I noticed for the first time that he was shaking, and not from the cold. I stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes, may I help you?" I replied somewhat irritably. Hey, you would be annoyed too if some stranger was keeping you from leaving, when you were shivering uncontrollably.

"You know exactly what you did, you filthy bloodsucker." He spat out venomously. He let of my hand in disgust and glared at me. Bloodsucker? As in vampire? How could he possibly know? More importantly, why did he think I was one? Even if he could somehow smell them, I just cleaned off whatever scent there might have been by jumping off the cliff and going in the water and….I stopped as I realized that when I came out of the water, I dried myself with Edward's towel, and I now had his scent all over me. Is this boy that stupid? Could he really mistake me for a vampire? I didn't' even look like one. Apparently he did, because he proceeded to say,

"You broke the treaty by entering our land. You know the consequences don't you?" He said with a hard eyes and a rueful smile. What Treaty? Ok, I was going to have a long conversation with the Cullens when I got home. But first I need to deal with this boy.

"What's you're name?" I said, trying to soothe his anger with politeness. I didn't work; he just sneered and said,

"Well since you are about to die I might as well tell you. I'm Jacob Black." He was going to kill me? I couldn't hold back the smile that made its way on my face when he said that. This only served to make him angrier, since his shaking increased and he took a swing at me. I dodged easily, not even using my top speeds.

"Listen," I said trying to reason with him, "I'm not a vampire!" He laughed and took another swing at me.

"Yeah right, I smelled you from the other end of the beach." _He smelled me? W_hat was he a dog? He growled and kept swing at me. I was fully annoyed now.

"Would you stop acting like such a mongrel?" I yelled at him. He stopped lunging at me then and just glared a cold penetrating stare.

"You...You…" He said shaking, with his hands balled into fists at his side. Ok, so maybe that was not the best thing to say to him…. But hey I wasn't going to apologize. I was about to try and mollify the situation but suddenly he exploded. I'm not kidding. He. Exploded. When I finally came back to my senses, there was a large russet colored wolf snarling in front of me. What happened to Jacob? I looked at the tattered remains of clothing on the floor, and realized with a shock; that this was Jacob. He was a werewolf. I really shouldn't been so surprised, but according to everyone I knew werewolves were extinct. I froze like a dear caught in the headlights. I had absolutely no idea how to fight a werewolf. I had never even studied how, or what their powers were. But he was just an overgrown dog right?

Wrong. With one swing of his arm, I went flying into a tree, breaking it clean in half. I stood up, and tried to regain my breath he had so rudely knocked out of me. I was about to retaliate, when suddenly two more wolves came running into the clearing. If they all had that strength, I should leave. I was outnumbered, and I didn't know who I was fighting against. I was about to make a run for it, but they surrounded me with ease.

"I AM NOT VAMPIRE!" I yelled, hoping to stop them from attacking. They just snarled louder and jumped at me. Fine if they wanted to fight, then I would fight back. I used my telekinesis, and threw one of the wolves into a tree. After that I turned to face my next opponent, when I realized I was tired. This shouldn't be happening. I've mastered that spell. Am I getting weaker? No, it must be the werewolves. My powers must not work as well on them. Great, I was at a huge disadvantage.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. If this was werewolf land, so to speak, then, they shouldn't be able to come on vampire land. I still had a chance. I made a run for my car at super speed, but was thrown backward about five feet away. They were super fast to? What else could they do? I used a large portion on my strength, to freeze the two wolves that were closest to me. I then threw them into the cliff, and made the rocks fall down on them. It wouldn't kill them, but it would leave a nasty bruise in the morning. I turned and looked for my last opponent. The russet colored wolf named Jacob. After about five minutes, he didn't show up and I thought I he ran away. I stumbled back to my car exhausted, when I felt the concrete leave from beneath my feet. I tried to wrestle myself out of the wolf's grasp. I was just about to free myself, when the wolf moved his claw. What happened next happened very fast. I got out of the wolf's grasp, but not before he tried to grab my arm again. I moved it, but not quickly enough. His claws had cut a long deep gash extending from my elbow down to my wrist. The blood was freely flowing down my arm and dripping onto the dirt. Wait. This isn't right. It's supposed to heal. What if these wolves have an ability to not neutralize my powers, but weaken them significantly? They did it unintentionally of course, but it was enough to greatly weaken me. I was not trained for this.

I held my bleeding hand up to his face and hissed,

"Do vampires bleed, jackass?" Normally I don't curse, but I was full of anger and annoyance, that a…dog could do this much to me. The wolf backed up, and noticeably calmed down. I began walking away, and I soon head a human voice behind me.

"Wait! I'm sorry! Hey!" He yelled behind me. Ohh now he was sorry? I ignored him and got into my truck. My wound was still bleeding, and I was beginning to feel nauseous and lightheaded as the smell threatened to over take my senses. I shook my head, desperately trying to dispel this feeling. Jacob tried to follow me, but I managed to put a barrier around my car to prevent him from stopping me. As soon as I was in Forks city limits, he stopped. I lowered the barrier, and let a huge breath escape me. These wolves were very hard to deal with. I was weakened, and my arm was still freely bleeding all over my still wet clothes. I realized now just how cold I was, my teeth were chattering. I was still bleeding. I needed to stop it soon. I was about five minutes from the Cullens home, my home, when my vision blurred. I swerved on the road, and an angry driver honked. I quickly went back into my lane. _Please stay conscious. _I begged my body. I turned into the Cullens house and stopped. I was covered on blood. Even if they had just hunted if they came home and found me like this….I shuddered. I used some of my last remaining strength and made every once of my blood, inside my body or out, scentless. This was a tricky spell; I've never tried to use it before, because I've had no need to. I stumbled into the house cold, wet, and bleeding. As I dragged my protesting body upstairs, I knew I was leaving a blood trail behind me. Edward would be worried sick when he got home. I just needed a long nap, and maybe some stitches. My wound was still bleeding, but not nearly as much. I felt so light headed, I felt like I was floating, but my body was so heavy. I reached a couple of times for the doorknob, before finally grasping it and tuning it. I was in me and Edward's room. I shut the door, and was about to go to the shower, but I just really needed to sleep. I let my body fall to the hard floor, as I fell into an all familiar darkness.

Edward and his family were just pulling into Forks, after finishing their weekend hunting trip. He was anxious to see Bella again. Even as an immortal, she could still get into so much trouble. He briefly thought of La Push, but pushed the thought from his mind. There was no need to worry, she would never go there.

"Edward! Relax you'll see her in about five minutes!" said Jasper exasperated. He had gotten more then a little annoyed of Edwards emotions this weekend. _Man this guy has separation issues,_ Japer thought. Hearing his thoughts, Edward just turned and glared at him. Alice laughed a happy laugh from the front of the car and said,

"Don't worry Edward she's fine! How much trouble could she possibly get in?" Alice said. Edward wasn't so sure; she could find trouble in a daycare. After what seemed like forever, they pulled into the familiar white mansion. He smiled as he saw Bella's car parked in the front. But something was wrong; it was parked in a very odd way. Only someone seeing double would park like that. He shook the worries from his head and thought; it's probably just Bella being Bella. The Cullen family got out f their two cars and stepped inside. Everything seemed normal, until Esme gasped. Her eyes looked horror-stricken.

"What's the matter dear?" Carlisle said first. Everyone attention was now on Esme. She raised her hand and pointed to what looked like a trail of blood running from the front door and up the stairs.

"This can't be blood! We would have smelled it!" Jasper said frantically.

"Not unless she didn't want us to." Rose stated quietly. Edward immediately took off up the stairs, following the trail of blood. _Please Bella let this be a cruel joke,_ he pleaded. He paused outside the door to their room, where the trail of blood ended. He threw open the door, and what he saw tore his dead heart. Bella was lying on the floor, with dried blood stains around her. By now everyone else had arrived, and was standing in the room. Carlisle was the first to snap into action.

"Edward, pick her up, and put her on the couch, Alice her clothes looked soaked, get her some new ones." Alice nodded solemnly and took off. Edward reached down and cradled Bella to his chest. She was so cold and wet.

"What on earth happened Bella?" He whispered in anguish, while clutching her tighter.

Eventually I became aware that I was conscious. I could feel myself on my soft bed, and I could hear my steady rhythmic breathing. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to sit up. My body felt like I hadn't moved in days. I stretched my arms over my head, but stopped when pain rippled across my arm. I quickly brought it down and looked at it. It was covered in a white bandage that was wrapped around my whole arm. It didn't really hurt, it was just extremely sore. What happened to me? My mind was a blurry mess. After about ten minutes I remembered everything in clear detail. I looked down at my arm and grimaced. Great, so I was right. These wolves can somehow diminish my powers. That could be a problem. I sighed and looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a white tank top, and blue silk pajama pants. I blushed when I thought about the fact that someone had changed me. I looked down, and my eye caught the beautiful ring on my hand. I was filled with such happiness, that I would be Mrs. Cullen. I felt almost giddy. Speaking of the Cullens, where were they? I don't remember them coming home. Actually the last thing I remember was falling on the floor. They must've come home and found me. I was full of guilt at the worry I must have put them through finding me like that. I was about to rush down, when I had a thought. Were my powers fully recuperated? It would be a hassle if they weren't. I did some simple exercises using the furniture and the room and smiled triumphantly. Ha, those dogs didn't beat me that bad. Without a second thought I walked down the stairs and into the living room.

As I walked into the living room, I found Alice and Jasper "sleeping" on the couch. As soon as I walked in they looked up at me, smiling. They must've been so relaxed they didn't hear me come. Alice ran up to me and hugged me so tight I thought would suffocate. When she finally let go she said,

"Bella! You're up! How are you feeling? What happened?" She looked at me with a worried expression. I looked over at Jasper, and he looked just as curious and worried.

"Alice, you should let her see Edward first. He's been a zombie." Jasper said. Alice nodded and turned to me a sad smile on her face,

"He's been worried sick about you Bella. He's just been moving around here like a zombie." This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. I looked at the floor filled with guilt. Alice grabbed my face and made me look at her.

"Bella, please go talk to him." She said with a softer expression. "Then maybe you will both stop feeling so guilty." She muttered. I smiled and went to go talk to Edward, and realized, I had no idea where he was. Alice chuckled behind me, seeing my dilemma.

"He went out about an hour ago to hunt. We had to pry him from you side." She shook her head. "He's so stubborn when it comes to you. He wanted to be there when you woke up." I nodded.

"I guess I'll just wait up in our room until he gets home." I said a little sad I couldn't see him now. Alice laughed again and said,

"Don't worry he'll be home soon, and he'll kill us for making him leave…" She trailed off. I smiled at Alice leaving her to her thoughts and made my way towards our room. Originally the yellow room was mine, but seeing as Edward and I can never be apart, we remodeled a new room together. It was painted a calm blue, and it has white borders going across the top and bottom of the room. There was a large window that took up nearly half of the back wall, and in front of that was our king sized bed. Not that he ever slept on it or anything, but I sure did. There was also an entire wall dedicated to our CD collection, with an expensive stereo in the middle. There were two walk in closets, one for me, and one for Edward, which Alice had so generously filled with designer clothes. And of course a master sized bathroom. It was truly a spectacular room. I grabbed my i-pod and laid down on the bed. I smiled and put on the song 4ever by the Veronicas. This was my favorite song right now, so I closed my eyes and blasted the music until I could hear nothing else. I was into the third chorus of the song when I felt a cool hand caress my cheek. I opened my eyes and sat up, and looked straight into the beautiful eyes of my fiancé. I smiled at him, and he looked at me for a second before moving up onto the bed and hugging me. He buried his face in my hair, and I could tell he was enjoying my scent. We were now on the bed lying down with him supporting his weight on his hands. He pulled back and looked at me.

"You have so idea how good it is to see your eyes open again." He whispered while he trialed kisses down my neck. I gasped, as he moved to face me again, and smiled that crooked smiled I loved. He moved his face forward until out lips touched. He kissed me carefully but passionately. When we were done, he moved so that his ear was pressed up against my heart listening to its frantic betting. He smiled and said,

"I have also missed you frantic heart beats." Then he frowned and sat up, pulling my so I was still in him arms, but in a sitting position.

"Bella what happened? Who did this to you?" He said with a serious face. I sighed. I knew this was coming.

"Why don't I tell everyone in the living room?" He nodded and carried me to the living room.

"Edward!" I said surprised. "I can walk just fine on my own. My leg isn't injured." He just smiled wider, and gently sat me down next to him on the couch. All of the Cullens came in the room then.

"Bella I think I speak for all of us when I ask, what happened to you while we were away?" Carlisle asked. Edward was rubbings soothing circles into my hand, and I took a deep breath. Where to begin? I turned to Carlisle,

"First, is there a treaty that is in effect that I don't know about?" I asked. I needed the details so that I knew where to stay away from, or if there were any other rules. The Cullens all looked at me shocked, and Edward stopped rubbing my hand. He was now gripping it so tightly I had to use my super strength so he wouldn't crush it. Carlisle looked at me and said,

"Yes Bella, we have a treaty with…..the citizens of La Push. We are not allowed to enter their land and they are not allowed to intrude into ours. It is a very simple arrangement." I could tell he was holding back, obviously not wanting to scare me by telling me about the werewolves.

"That would explain it." I mumbled. No wonder that got angry at me. They thought I was a vampire, and I was breaking the treaty. They should learn not to jump to conclusions; it will get them into trouble one day.

"Explain what." Edward said looking at me frustrated. Ok well might as well start at the beginning.

"Ok, well when you guys left to go hunting, I went to the grocery store. Or at least that's where I planned to go." I paused for a second trying to gather my thoughts and Alice said,

"Yes, then what?" I laughed, and looked at all the Cullens. They were all very curious, but also worried. I took another deep breath and continued my story.

"Well, I realized that I took a wrong turn a while back…and when I realized I wasn't in forks, I looked around. I was in a coastal area,"

"You went to La Push." Edward stated bluntly and a little angrily. I nodded and continued my story.

"The sun was about to set. I got out to watch the sunset from the beach. It was so beautiful, oh Edward, I wish I could take you there. Anyway, I saw these cliffs and I thought it would be fun to jump off them..." Ok when I say it like that it sounds crazy.

Edward looked at me his eyes livid. "You jumped off a cliff? Do you have a death wish?"

"It was strictly recreational." I replied miffed. "Besides, I can't die like that anyway." He was still angry, but I continued anyway.

"Well, when I got out of the water, I dried myself off with the towel Edward gave me to put in my car. The next thing I know some kid is telling me to get off his land." Edwards hand tightened mine even more, and the Cullens all, except Rose, looked angry.

"I'll kill them." Emmett said. Carlisle ignored him and turned to me and said,

"Yes please go on Bella."

"Well, I must've pissed him off because next thing I know he turns into a wolf." I chanced a look at Edward and saw that his free hand was pinching the bridge of his nose. He was very angry. With whom I couldn't tell.

"I tried to tell him I wasn't a vampire, but he wouldn't listen. I tried to use my magic on him, but something went wrong. It doesn't work as well as them, and it is harder for me to use on them. I would've been able to get away, but two more showed up, and it's like they were all silently communicating. I knew I didn't stand a chance, so I used most of my strength to knock out two of them. I was about to come back when the first one, Jacob I think his name was, grabbed me. I managed to escape and come home but not without a price." I said holding up my injured arm.

"Let me get this straight, you fought three werewolves, who had no reason to hurt you, and you barley escaped with you life. Is that about right?" Edward said. If his eyes looked livid before, no word could describe them now. He was beyond fuming. I nodded and looked at the rest of the Cullens. They looked just as upset as Edward, expect of course Rose.

"We will have to have a talk with their tribal leader." Carlisle replied calmly and coldly.

"But why didn't you're body heal itself?" Jasper asked.

"Apparently, they can cancel out most of the effects of my powers." I said. Rose turned to me and asked,

"But then you're not immortal?" I shook my head and answered the question I was sure was on all of their minds.

"I am immortal, but like you guys, there are ways to kill me. I can die if I overuse my powers, or if a witch kills me. I can't die from things like getting hit by a car, or drowning, or even jumping off a building, because my body will just heal itself quickly, no matter how injured I am. But these wolves, they have an odd effect on me. I think they could kill me if they really wanted to." I shuddered and Edward turned me and made me look him in the eyes.

"Bella, promise me you will not ever go to La Push again." Edward said, worry lining his beautiful face. I laughed and said,

"Edward, I don't really want a repeat of last time. I promise I will never go there again." And I meant it. I would not voluntarily walk to people who I knew nothing about that could kill me. Edward face softened and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I'm sorry I made you all worry so much." I said.

"Nonsense! You're family!" Esme said warmly.

"Thanks. For everything." I said. They all smiled and began to leave the room to give me and Edward some privacy.

We laid there together in a comfortable silence in each other's arms enjoying every minute we had together. I suddenly thought of LA Push and the wolves.

Why did I have a nagging feeling that this wasn't over?


	4. Chapter 4

It had been one week since my encounter with the dogs. My arm was healing very nicely, but very slowly. And Edward wouldn't let me carry or do anything he thought "was too strenuous for my arm in its condition". I really was fine, it wasn't even sore anymore, but leave it to Edward to be overprotective. Well today Carlisle finally took off the bandage and said I was officially back to full health. The gash just looked like a really long cut now, and Edward seemed to relax a little.

I still kept in regular contact with Charlie, even though he wasn't my real father. Edward and I were still enrolled in high school, unfortunately, and we're planning on graduting together. I spent all my time with the Cullen's now, not that I minded. And today was just another day in Forks paradise.

"Bella! Wake up! It's time for school!" Alice yelled from downstairs. I sighed and rolled over before crashing into something hard and cold. I smiled.

"Good morning Edward!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him to hug him.

"Good morning fiancée" he replied. He had been calling me that for the past few days, and it always made me smile wider.

"I think you should hurry and get dressed before Alice comes up here and dresses you herself." He said trying to hold back a laugh. That was all the threat I needed. I got up, got my clothes and went for the bathroom.

Alice had taken the liberty of getting rid of all my clothes and replacing them with clothes she saw fit. I could just imagine myself in my old clothes, but when I did that she looked so disappointed, and I figured if she was spending all this money the least I could do was wear the clothes.

Today I was wearing dark, faded, low-rise jeans and a white t-shirt that had a black butterfly in the corner and what looked like pink paint splashes and a couple of big stars in the center with different coloring designs. I made my hair fall down in perfect loose curls, and pulled it back with a headband. I finished it off with some black flats. I was only two feet from the bathroom when two arms wrapped around me. I leaned into them and closed my eyes.

"Beautiful as always." He whispered in my hair. He lowered his lips to my neck and lightly began kissing me. That is until Alice barged in.

"Hurry up! You guy have your own room to do that in your free time." She said. I blushed and followed her downstairs. Edward took my hand and we drove to school.

It was the same as always. I was in my first classes waiting for lunch and biology when I finally get to see Edward. Today Jessica realized for the first time, that I had a ring on my finger.

"Oh my god! You're getting married!" She said. Obviously, I thought. Man, she was so slow.

"Oh my god!" she said again. "To who?" I looked at her shocked. Surely nobody could be _that_ stupid? Apparently she was totally serious so I said,

"Edward." He jaw dropped open. For the next three minutes she stared at me with her jaw open. How could it be that much a shock? Luckily the bell rang, and I left Jessica in the classroom. Mike, the loyal retriever ran to my side.

"Is it really true you and Cullen are getting married?" He looked hopeful for a no, but I would have to crush him.

"Yes Mike its true." I said. I didn't feel guilty, until I saw his face fall into utter disappointment. Why did I have to be the one to tell him? It wasn't my fault the entire town of Forks was unobservant. Then again, I thought with a smile, maybe that was a good thing. I went into the cafeteria, and took my usual place next to Edward at the Cullen table.

"Hello love." Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist. "I hear the school just discovered our engagement." He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Yes, it took them long enough. I thought they had already realized." Edward laughed.

"This town isn't very observant." He said voicing my earlier thought.

When we were walking to biology, the guys were glaring at Edward for some reason, and I caught the girls giving me evil looks. Edward and I just laughed and kept walking. When we were in our seats, the teacher began the lesson on genetics, something I already knew. I was incredibly bored, but Edward's presence made it a lot better. He was holding my hand under the table stroking my hand with his thumb. All of a sudden I was overcome with dizziness.

I put my hand on my forehead, closed my eyes and tried to steady my vision. I opened my eyes and it didn't work. The room was still spinning; the teacher's words were coming out long and slow. I turned to Edward, and he was mouthing something I couldn't understand. I put my cheek on the cool table and then there was silence.

I was in a dark endless place.

"Hello?" I called out into the darkness. Where was I? One second I was in biology, now I'm in a nightmare?

"Isabella…." A voice called out. It sounded female, and it sounded lethal. I tried using my powers to light up the area I was in, and it didn't work. I was becoming frantic now desperately trying to get my magic to work.

"Don't even bother." The voice sneered. "That won't work here. I'm surprised you haven't figured out what's happening. Since you are so slow, I'll tell you. I'm in your head." Oh no. That's why I was dizzy, someone was entering my mind, and I was unprepared.

"What do you want?" I replied more confident than I felt. I knew she couldn't kill me in my own head; she could, however, hurt me. I was stalling for time, building up my powers to use against her.

"I think you know. I am here to give you a warning of what's to come. You know what you did, and I will punish you for it. And believe me, I will make it painful." The voice said venomously.

"So you basically entered my mind, to tell me that you're going to kill me?" I replied skeptically.

"Yes, you will pay!" Pay for what? I was about to ask, when suddenly my "body" felt like it was on fire.

"I will torture you in your own mind, so that nobody can save you." She said, and I could tell she was smiling. I needed to force her out of my mind and I needed to do it now. I was building up my powers when suddenly, my body felt like it was being stabbed my thousands of needles. I lost my concentration and feel to the floor gasping. The voice laughed. She was distracted. This was my chance. I concentrated all my energy and forced her out of my mind. She stopped laughing, and began talking to someone next to her. Apparently she wasn't the one controlling the spell.

I pushed my built up energy towards her. I was almost free when someone began fighting back. It was a battle of pure strength and will now. I was batting this unknown force with all of my strength and power. Finally, I felt them relent and I used that opportunity to put blocks around my mind. I strengthened them, and finally all resistance stopped.

I feel to the black floor gasping for breath. What was going on? I closed my eyes, and the blackness faded away.

I was afraid to open my eyes. What if I was still in that dark place? What if those…things were still there, waiting for me to wake up to torture me again? Wouldn't it be better to just stay asleep?

"Bella…." A musical voice called out. Edward. If he was here than I had nothing to worry about. I was still scared, but I slowly opened my eyes. The room slowly came into focus. I looked over and my eyes fell on Edward. He was sitting in a chair at the other end of the room with his eyes closed. I sat up and winced. My head was pounding; probably from the intruders.

"Edward." I whispered. His eyes shot open and locked with my eyes.

"Bella, thank goodness." He said while walking over to me. He hugged me and buried his face in my hair. He let go of me and looked at me checking to make sure I was really awake. I looked outside, and saw that it was dark.

"How long have I been out?" I asked curiously.

"Since one and it's now eleven at night." Ten hours? I was out for ten hours?

"What happened after I fainted?" I asked. He sighed and said,

"Maybe it will be better to discuss this with the rest of the family." I nodded and stood up. I put a hand to my forehead trying to sooth my headache.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little headache." He nodded, but I could tell he was unconvinced. We went downstairs and sat down in the living room with the rest of the family.

"Why don't we start with what happened when Bella fainted?" Carlisle said. Edward nodded and began.

"Well, in biology I noticed something was wrong when you're eyes weren't focused. I tried asking you if you were ok but you looked like you had no idea what I was saying. All of sudden you fainted. The teacher came over and began to yell at you for sleeping in class," He said with a scowl. "I told him you passed out and he told me to take you to the nurse. I carried you to the car, knowing the nurse wouldn't know how to help you. Halfway home you began screaming, and clutching you head. I didn't know what was wrong, but you were still unconscious as far as I could tell. I brought you home, and called Carlisle. He couldn't find a medical reason for your pain, and decided that the best thing to do would be to let you wake up naturally." He looked at me and his eyes were filled with pain.

"I'm sorry. It seems all I make you do is worry" I said guiltily. Edward hugged me forcefully.

"I wish you wouldn't make me so worried, but you're part of this family, whether you like it or not." He said smiling. I pulled away from him and wiped my tears that were threatening to fall. I turned to the family and began telling them what happened. I told them all about the voice, the pain, the warning and my attempt to push them out.

"I should've been more prepared. I should've pushed them out as soon as I felt them invade my mind." I said

"Bella, do not think for one second that this is your fault." Edward said. I sighed but nodded.

"I don't understand what she was warning you about." Carlisle said. "But we are going to have to be more careful, and take more precautions. Bella," He said turning to me, "You are not to be alone at any time, is that understood?" He said. I nodded.

"I'll make sure of that." Edward said. Why was this person so angry with me? I've killed a lot of challengers, so it could be anyone seeking revenge. What bothered me was that she had help. How many more people were helping her?

Would this never end?

_One week later_

The next morning I was hesitant to go to school. What if _they_ invaded my mind, or if they did something worse? And what about the wolves? That issue had not been resolved fully. As far as I knew, Carlisle had a word with their pack leader, and he apologized. Of course this had done little to sooth Edward, whose hatred for them was growing. Edward was very overprotective of me these days. No matter how many times I told him I was immortal, he would just shake his head and say,

"I just don't want to lose you." He said it with such pained eyes, that I stopped complaining. If he wanted to give me more attention, then so be it. Every day that passed I became more anxious. Why weren't these mystery people attacking me yet? What were they waiting for? I groaned and rolled over. I heard a chuckle next to me, and smiled.

"It's time for school love." Edward said while stroking my hair gently. An electric jolt ran through me at his touch, and my heart raced. I could hear the smile in his voice as he said,

"I think Alice wants to dress you today." My eyes, which were previously glued tight, now shot open. If there was anything I hated, it was being a Barbie doll. I was still lying down, but I had a panicked expression. But then, I thought of a plan to escape being a Barbie doll. I smiled and closed my eyes. I imagined myself clean and dressed and perfect for school, without moving a muscle. I heard Edwards's musical laugh next to me.

"Very smart of you Mrs. Cullen." I laughed and smiled. I loved the fact that soon we would be married. The idea of him in a tux, saying I do….It was just so great to think about. Edward took in my expression and moved closer to me so that he was hugging me from behind. He shifted our position so that he was on top of me supporting all his weight of his hands. He used one of his hands to gently caress my cheek as his face slowly lowered to meet mine. When his lips touched mine it was like electricity had ignited my body. He kept kissing me, making me gasp for breath.

"I think we should leave for school now." He said with disappointment in his eyes. I sighed.

"Yeah I guess we should." I mumbled unhappily. He moved and got off the bed, offering a hand to help me up.

"Why thank you." I said in a mocking tone. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and took my small hand in his. We went downstairs and, as usual were greeted by Alice. She was bouncing up and down and she nearly screamed with excitement when she saw me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" She screamed happily while running to me. I wondered what could have possible made her this happy.

"They just opened a new mall a couple of hours from here! It supposed to have EVERYTHING!" Of course. A mall.

"Come on lets go!" she said.

"What about school?" I asked confused.

"Oh come on Bella, one day of skipping wouldn't hurt. Besides I know that you have perfect grades in all of your classes." I thought about what she said for a moment. What was worse school or shopping with Alice? I hated doing both of those things, but if I had to choose…

"Alright let's do it." I said. She looked at me shocked. Apparently she wasn't expecting me to give in that easy. I turned to Edward, wanting to go, but not wanting to leave him. He seemed to see my dilemma.

"Don't worry about me Bella; I'm going hunting with the rest of my family today." I could tell he didn't want to leave me, but he needed to. I nodded and was about to say goodbye when I was abruptly pulled away by Alice to an expensive looking yellow car.

"Bye Edward!" I called before Alice shoved me in the car. She was talking at a hundred miles an hour about sales, and shoes, and the amount of bags she would have. When she realized I wasn't listening she pulled the car over.

"Alice I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I said apologizing. She looked at me with amusement and hit a button by the radio. The roof above us started folding up and moving backwards into the trunk. I looked at the clouds in fear of getting wet, but it was a perfectly cloudy day. No rain and absolutely no sunshine. Alice handed me big designer sunglasses, and even though there was no sun. I put them on. After all, what was a convertible without sunglasses? I smiled at Alice, who was also wearing unneeded sunglasses, and she drove off again and turned up the radio. She gasped as she recognized the song playing. I smiled to; Shut Up and Drive was one of my favorite songs. Alice instantly became more animated and turned up the music even higher then it was.

_I've been lookin' for a driver who is qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

Alice started singing along to the song in her high soprano voice. She speed up the car, and I soon found myself signing along with her.

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waitin' for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go _

_Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

We were now practically screaming the song, and we even added hand motions. We were just laughing and having a great time. Definitely better than school.

_Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive) _

_I got class like a '57 Cadillac  
Got all the drive with a whole lot of boom in the back.  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would _

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waitin' for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go _

_Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? _

We didn't stop singing even when we were at a stop light. We got very wanting looks from the boys in cars around us. We just rolled our eyes and ignored them.

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night _

_Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive) _

_Cause' you play that game, got what I got (get it get it)  
Don't Stop, It's a sure shot  
Aint no Ferrari, huh boy, I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride _

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waitin' for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go _

_Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night _

_Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)_

We finished and I was gasping for breath. I realized that we were now at the mall. That was quick. Alice pulled into an empty parking spot and lowered the music. She turned to me and said,

"I told you it would be fun! And we haven't even hit the mall yet!" I groaned.

"Please don't spend over a thousand dollars on me this time!" I complained. She pouted but agreed. She got out of the car, and I was about to follow her when I felt a sharp pulling in my mind. They were trying to enter my mind again. Well the same trick would definitely not work on me twice. I sat against the seat, closed my eyes and put my hands on either side of my head in concentration. I built a mental wall to block them. They kept trying to get in, but I was stronger than them this time. I kept sending power against them to prevent them from getting near my mind. It worked. The tugging stopped, I had won this round.

"Bella? Bella? Are you alright?" Alice frantically called next to me. I opened my eyes and looked at her. I took a deep breath and focused my eyes above me. While I was…busy…..she had put up the roof on the convertible. I turned to face her.

"I'm fine. It was them again. They tried to invade my mind again, but I kicked them out." I said with a shaky laugh. Strangely enough, I felt relived. Is this really all they were planning for me? If it was I could easily handle them. I felt a weight lift from my chest, and relaxed, for the first time in a week, I could freely breathe.

"Maybe we should go home…" She looked disappointed.

"No Alice its ok, really, I feel much better then I have all week. Come on what shops do you want to head to first?" I said in an attempt to get her cheerful again.

"Bella, are you sure…maybe we should call Edward…" She said, but I could see the hope in hidden in her eyes.

"No Alice. He barely leaves enough to go hunting as it is, and I will not pull him away we he so desperately needs this. Really I'm fine. We can tell him when we get back." Her eyes instantly brightened.

"Ok, but if it happens again we leave right away." She said. I nodded and we got out of the car and headed to the mall.

Twenty bags, 4,000 dollars, and some very embarrassing lingerie later…. We were finally done shopping. When Alice finished stuffing the bags into the truck and back seat she turned to me.

"There's one more shop I want to go to." She said while pulling me away from the car. I groaned.

"Alice! We've been to every single shop here! Where are you going…." I trailed off as I looked at the store she had brought me to. It was a wedding dress shop. I stood there gazing at the beautiful wedding dresses on display. Alice smiled and pulled me into the store.

"Hello, you must be Alice and," She turned to me "Bella, the bride right? You're absolutely beautiful. I think I have a few dressed you'll like." She smiled and walked me to the dressing rooms in the back.

I had tried on seven different dresses, none of them the perfect one. I was just about to give up hope, until Alice handed me a new dress. I put it on and gasped. This was it; the perfect dress. It was like it was made for me. It was a strapless pure white dress that hugged my curves, and it fluffed out at the waist. The bodice had designs over it that just looked beautiful**. (A/N Pic in profile). **I stepped out of the dressing room and I saw Alice smile, and the heard saleslady gasp.

"That's it! It's perfect! You look so beautiful!" She said sincerely.

"I agree Bella! It looks perfect on you! And for you're hair, so many possibilities…" she trailed off. I stepped back into the dressing room, took off the dress and changed back into my regular clothes. When I stepped out I handed the dress to the saleslady, and she smiled and rung it up for me.

"Would you like us to ship it? Or would you like to take it now?" She asked.

"Now!" Alice replied eagerly. I knew that they couldn't deliver it, because when Edward saw it, he would become very curious. I chuckled and we left the store with the dress in a protective plastic hanger.

When we stepped outside into the parking lot, I was surprised to see how dark it was. This was actually the best and most fun shopping trip I'd ever had with Alice. Maybe she was finally rubbing off on me. We got in the car, and this time Alice put on soothing music. I was asleep in a matter of minutes.

After what felt like ten minutes, Alice was shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me up.

"Bella! We're here." She said. I opened my eyes, and realized with surprise that we really were back home. I looked to the back seat ready to take all the bags in, only to realize that they were all gone. Alice laughed when she noticed the direction of my gaze.

"I took them in while you were sleeping." I nodded and stepped out of the car. I walked over to where Alice was and noticed that she was staring off into the forest. I looked at her eyes, which were lit up by the Cullen's porch light, and realized they were pitch black. Of course, she didn't go hunting with her family, she must be thirsty.

"Go Alice." I said encouragingly. She looked at me confused, but then shook her head when she realized what I meant.

"Remember what happened the last time you were left alone?" she said accusingly. I scowled.

"Alice, come on the house is ten feet away, and I'm an immortal witch. What could possibly happen?" I softened my tone and continued, "I can tell you're thirsty. Just go we can continue our girl's night inside. I'll even let you paint my toenails." I offered. She smiled.

"Alight, but I'll only be gone thirty minutes at the most, and I won't forget what you said about toenails!" And with that, she was off. I waited about ten minutes staring into the darkness, just making sure that she really had gone, before I turned to walk inside.

As I was walking, I was caught unaware as something hot and hairy grabbed me. I struggled, and even with my super strength, I was stuck. I patiently waited until my captor released me so I could properly kick his ass. Eventually he let me go, and as soon as he did, I kicked him hard in the stomach and sent him flying through the trees breaking them in half. About a minute later, a boy came out with torn up pants, no shirt and no shoes.

"Jacob?" I said confused as I recognized him. Didn't he just break the treaty by doing this? Why on earth would he kidnap me, what could he gain? I was about to hit him again, but he held up held up his hands in surrender.

"Stop, please just listen. I won't hurt you." I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"And what makes you think that I won't hurt you?" I asked. He laughed a nervous laugh, but continued.

"Well, this was the only way to get you alone. You always have a bloodsucker attached to you." I scowled when he said theat.

"Listen," He took a deep breath, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." That caught me off guard. I dropped my fighting stance. He took this as encouragement and continued.

"I feel really bad, about you know…hurting you like that. I didn't mean to…I mean I didn't know…I'm sorry." He said looking at the ground. I laughed.

"That's what this is about? Don't worry I'm fine, it takes much more than that to kill me." He looked at me and smiled. Uh-oh. I recognized that face. It was the face human boys made when they were infatuated with me. I was about to turn him down but stopped. Having werewolf allies couldn't hurt could it?

"So what exactly are you?" He asked moving closer to me.

"It's a really long story, but I can tell you that I'm not a vampire." I moved and sat down on a dry log and he followed.

"Ok then," he continued, "What's your name?" He prompted. I sighed. I really shouldn't encourage his crush…but he really seemed like a nice kid, and despite everything I actually liked him; in a brother type of way.

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella." I said

"Bella." He said smiling. "Well I'm sure you already know, but I'm Jacob" I laughed.

"Yes, I think I caught that last time." He laughed to.

"I still feel bad about hurting you." He shook his head. "I should've realized sooner. I'm sorry." I was about to tell him that it was alright, but he cut me off. "Let's just say I owe you one, deal?" He asked.

"Deal." I said.

It was silent for a moment, but suddenly he asked,

"So are you dating one of the-" I quickly cut him off realizing what he was about to ask. I wanted to stay friends with him, not get him angry.

"Listen, Jacob, it was really nice to meet you and all, but you did kidnap me remember?" He looked down to the ground sheepishly. "It's alright," I said, "But Alice will be very worried." His face instantly brightened when he realized I wasn't blaming him.

"Oh alright, I'd take you back but…" he trailed off.

"I know the treaty. It's all right; I'm perfectly capable of running back on my own." I said. I looked around confused.

"Where exactly are we?" Thunder rumbled overhead, and then rain came crashing down on us is heavy sheets.

"Lovely." I said sarcastically. Jacob laughed. The rain seemed to have no effect on him.

"Just head that way," He pointed to his right, "And eventually you'll be in Forks." I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks and good-bye." I said turning to leave.

"Bye, I hope to see you around!" He said as I was leaving. I used my super speed and was in front of the Cullen's drive way in less than ten minutes. All the lights were on in the house, and I could just tell that Alice was frantic inside. She probably called Edward. I sighed and walked inside. I shivered as I entered the cold house in my drenched clothes. I saw Alice in the living room talking rapidly into a tiny silver cell phone.

"No, I don't, know what happened. I can't see anything about her remember?" She said in a rush worry filling her voice. She turned when she heard me enter,

"Bella! Thank goodness. What happened?" She asked looked down at my clothes. I realized that they were covered in mud and leaves from my run home.

"It's a storm out there." I said. She turned her attention back to the silver cell phone.

"Yes. Yes she's not injured. Alright see you then." And she shut the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"I called Edward. I had to! I mean you just disappeared and I was so worried. I looked everywhere for you but I couldn't get any scents with the rain. And my visions were no help. But they were already on their way home, there just going much faster now." She laughed but then looked at me seriously. "Bella, what happened?"

"Don't worry Alice; Jacob just took me to La Push to apologize. I accepted, and we talked a little, because it I figured it couldn't hurt to be friendly." I could tell by her face that she was unhappy.

"Bella, you should have told me-" I cut her off.

"Alice, I couldn't. He just picked me up and ran me to La Push. I couldn't do anything. I did kick him pretty hard when he let go though" I said laughing lightly. He eyes soften and she waked over to me and hugged me.

"I glad you're alright."

"Me too, but do you think we can postpone our sleepover so that I can clean up and rest, I'm pretty beat." She nodded.

"Your bathrooms all ready and there're pajamas in there too."

"Thanks Alice." I smiled, and I walked upstairs, trying not to get mud everywhere. I could have just cleaned myself up with magic, but I wanted to feel the hot water of the shower on my skin.

I realized when I got into my room just how tired I was. It had been a very long day. I started stripping my clothes off on the way to the bathroom, and throwing them on the floor as I went. I took an extremely long hot shower. I let the water massage me and clean away all the mud on me. I scrubbed my hair and let it fall to my shoulders. Then, I reluctantly turned the water off. I quickly towel dried my hair and put the pajamas Alice had given me on. It was a white laced tank top, and red silk pajama pants. With the steam from the bathroom, and the hot shower I was feeling too hot for pants. I used my magic to turn them into pajama boxers.

I dragged my now clean body to the comfort of my king-sized bed. I weaseled my way under the covers, and let my wet hair fall on my pillow. I was asleep the second I closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up I felt refreshed. My body was light, and I felt well rested. I opened my eyes slowly sat up. I looked around the room, it looked the same as it had last night, except, I noticed with embarrassment, all of my clothes (bra and all) we scattered all over the floor. That's right I was so tired I just stripped on my way to the bathroom; stupid wolves it's all their fault. Well, at least I have a semi-truce with one of them. For the first time that morning, my thoughts drifted towards Edward. I sighed. He was probably blaming this all on himself, and will never go hunting again. I smiled as I thought that I could always use some _persuasion_ to get him to go, but he wouldn't be too happy when he got back, if I managed to do it at all. But where was he now?

Not feeling like getting up, I used my magic and enhanced my hearing. Immediately, I heard what was going on downstairs. I heard the TV on the local news, which reminds me, I have to call Charlie! Poor Charlie, I hope he isn't too worried. Ok, I can hear light footsteps, and the front door opening, and voices! Bingo!

"Is she up yet?" I heard a musical voice ask. It's amazing how I never knew how much I missed him until I heard his voice. My arms ached to hug his perfect body, and breathe in his calming scent.

"No, you've only been gone a couple of hours anyway. I checked on her about ten minutes ago, she's out like a light." I heard Alice say. She sounded worried, but I could tell she was trying not to let it show. I was immediately filled with guilt. How much more would I put this family through? Jasper, apparently having felt Alice's worry reassured her by saying,

"Don't worry; she'll be up any minute. She's only been asleep for ten hours. That's perfectly normal for a…." Jasper paused trying to think of a word besides human to describe me. "Perfectly normal for a sleeper." A sleeper? Gee, how creative Jasper.

"Yes Alice, Carlisle has looked her over, and says that she's just exhausted. Let her rest. I'm sure you will get your shopping partner back soon." Said Esme with a light laugh.

"Yeah its not her fault she's not an insomniac like the rest of us." I was surprised to hear Rosalie was responsible for this comment. Was she actually worried about me? No, I must just be confused. I should probably head down stairs and let them know I'm awake. I lifted the covers off me, and was met by a wave of cool air that encompassed my body. It wasn't uncomfortable (as it probably should have been in my current attire), just different.

The first thing I did was fix was my hair, I mean come on it looked like a haystack. I made it pin straight and was about to change my outfit when I heard someone climbing up the stairs. I quickly began to walk to the door to open it before my visitor could. The footsteps stopped when they heard the sound of my loud footsteps against the hardwood floor. I was reaching for the doorknob, when suddenly the door was thrown open.

I stumbled backwards a bit, and then gazed in surprise at my unannounced visitor. It was none only than my personal god, Edward. My face automatically broke into a huge smile I was about to say 'Welcome back, how was the hunting trip?'

But before I could even utter a syllable, I saw Edward move towards me in an almost invisible movement, and gently wrap his arm around me, pressing me tightly to his chest. I was now about half a foot off the ground, and being supported in mid-air by Edwards embrace. I used my super strength so that he wouldn't have to worry about crushing me. As soon as he felt the slight change in my muscles, he hugged my even tighter, burying his face into my hair, breathing in my scent.

At a loss for words at his sudden display of affection, I just hugged him back. We stood there in each other's embrace for what felt like hours. Eventually, he pulled back, not breaking our embrace, but just so that he was no facing me. He slowly led me over to the bed and sat down with me on his lap, leaning against his chest. Wanting to break the silence, I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"Welcome home!" I said while smiling at him. I was trying to lighten the downcast mood that had fallen over us. Apparently it worked, because a second later he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Actually, I arrived yesterday, so I have been home for quite a while now." He said. I thought about it for a second, choosing my words very carefully, as to not ruin the mood.

"Yes, but since it's my first time seeing you, welcome home!" I repeated. His smile faltered, and when he smiled again, it didn't reach his eyes. I moved my hand so that it was now on Edward's cheek.

"You can't possibly feel guilty Edward." I said soothingly.

"Of course I can, if I hadn't-" I cut him off and replaced my soft gaze with a stern one.

"Edward Cullen, it is not your fault I attract any danger within a ten mile radius. And, you shouldn't worry so much," I added with a wink. "I'm pretty hard to kill." Edward laughed.

"Yes, but I can't help worrying about you, I can't get my mind to comprehend that your not a fragile human girl." He reached his hand out and started stoking my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his arm.

When I opened my eyes, Edward's face was inches from mine. I closed my eyes, and waited for the moment when my lips would touch his. Just like every other time, I felt electricity shoot through my body, and I began to deepen the kiss. I half expected Edward to pull away, and talk about not going to far (as he so often did), but his lips replied with the same urgency and passion as mine. He gently pushed me back against the bed without breaking our kiss. I was gasping for breath, (I should work on a spell that lets me live without breathing) Again, I expected him to stop, but he started kissing down my neck, and to my collarbone. I let out a sigh as I felt his cold hand sliding up my leg before resting on my hip. We continued like that for what felt like forever. (No clothes came off, Edward remained strict about that.) When we were finished Edward we were both breathing heavily.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me Mrs. Cullen?" Edward said while hugging me tighter against his chest. I chuckled.

"I think I have an idea." I said while moving so that I could lightly press my lips to his.

"I love you more than anything in this entire world Bella." Edward said, his eyes smoldering mine. I smiled and met his gaze, my own eyes filled with love and adoration.

"I love you Edward Cullen and I can't wait to be your wife." I said. His eyes visibly brightened, and he smiled like a kid on Christmas.

"You and I both." Edward said with nuzzling my neck. He was about to kiss me again, when suddenly, our room door was thrown open, ruining the moment. Edward shifted so that his face was no longer so close to mine, so that he could see who had entered.

"Yes?" He said angrily. I could tell he was just as upset about the interruption as I was.

"I gave you guys over four hours alone." Alice said while she pouted. "But we all miss Bella, and want to know what happened to her." Edward sighed, and I felt him getting up beneath me. I followed Alice out of the room and soon we were both walking towards the living room; that was until Alice stopped us.

"Edward, I'm sure you love Bella's out fit, or rather lack of, but she should probably get dressed." She said with an amused glint in her eyes. I blushed and looked over at Edward who was glaring daggers at his sister.

"It's fine. She's right." I said with a laugh. Without so much as moving a step, I imagined myself in dark jeans, and a light blue zip up hoodie. Seeing Alice's disapproving glare, I added the Victoria Secret logo to the jacket. She smiled.

"That's better. Not perfect, but definitely better!" I turned to Edward and laced my hand through his. He lowered his head until his lips were right next to my ear.

"I like the other one better." He said. I blushed, and looked up surprised. That's not usually the type of thing he said. I was about to ask him about it, but he was already walking me down the stairs with Alice. I decided to let it go. As I walked into the living room, five vampires lifted their gaze to meet mine.

"I so glad you're up sweetie." Said Esme with a kind smile. Carlisle nodded in agreement, also smiling in a fatherly way.

"Yeah! Now we can prank you!" Said Emmett, which earned him a slap on the head from Rosalie. She looked at me with a small smile on her lips. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Jasper took his side by Alice, shooting me an 'I'm glad you're ok' smile. There was a moment of silence, which was promptly broken by Carlisle.

"Bella, can you inform us about what happened while we were away?" I felt Edward stiffen beside me, probably wondering the same thing. I was confused for a second.

"How much do you already know?" I asked. Surely Alice had filled them in.

"Only something about a wolf kidnapping you, then you making friends with him." I heard Edward's low growl, and I leaned into his embrace to soothe him as we sat down on the nearest couch. I took a deep breath and started from the beginning. I told them everything, except about Jacob's crush on me. I didn't need to give Edward another reason to hate the wolves.

"They broke the treaty." Edward replied in a voice devoid of all emotion. It scared me.

"It's fine, really. Now we are on better terms with them. They owe us a major favor. That could come in handy in the future." I said trying to smooth the situation. Carlisle turned to me.

"I agree with Bella. It is a good idea to keep on their good side, it may avoid unnecessary conflicts. However, Bella, I must insist that if you ever feel like meeting with them again, that you notify one of us." I nodded. I wasn't exactly planning to have a sleepover in La Push any time soon. I could tell by Edward's angry stare that I wouldn't get within one mile of La Push anyway.

"Well, of this discussion is over then-" He paused as Alice suddenly went rigid, her eyes glazing over. We all waited patiently for her vision to finish. Suddenly, her eyes came back to their regular state and she squealed. Oh no. Oh please, no more shopping. I was expecting to feel her dragging me upstairs ranting about dressing me, but she surprised me by nearly screaming,

"There's going to be a thunder storm." This news seemed to lift the heavy mood that had fallen over the family. Everyone, even Rose, was smiling. But I was confused. Does a thunderstorm have some sort of significance? Edward, realizing my confused stare, said

"Would you care for a game of baseball?" I thought about if for a moment. Suddenly I understood, they didn't mean _actual_ baseball. They meant super vampire ball.

"I'm in." I said. Imaging how fun it would be to finally let my powers loose without purposefully training them. I can't remember the last time I just had fun with my powers. Edward turned to me,

"Just promise me you'll be careful with the over exertion of your powers." He said while brushing a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I nodded.

"Don't worry; I'll just stick to the basic ones that I've mastered. They won't harm me." I said reassuringly. He still looked worried but nodded.

"Charlie!" I suddenly exclaimed. Alice tossed a cell phone at me.

"Call him before we leave, so you won't be distracted." She said.

"Thanks Alice." I said. I left the room and headed into the kitchen. I quickly dialed the number to Charlie's house. It rang about five times before it went to voicemail.

"_Hello this is Charlie Swan, I'm currently unavailable, so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you."_

After the beep, I began my message.

"Hey Charlie, it's Bella, I know it's been a while, and I'm really sorry." I looked down at my ring finger, which still had my beautiful engagement ring on it. "I have some happy news for you, so I'll be over in a couple of nights. Call me back and let me know if that's alright. Love you, bye." I closed the cell phone and walked back into the living room. They probably heard my whole conversation, and were politely waiting for me to finish. I took my seat next to Edward, who immediately wrapped him arm around my waist and brought me closer.

"Everything all right with your dad? Edward asked.

"It went to voicemail." I said, though I was sure he had heard.

"When is the storm?" Jasper said directing his question towards Alice.

"Now!" She squealed. "Come on! Come on! Come on! Let's go!" She said pushing everyone out the door and into cars. In a matter of five minutes we were packed into two different off roading cars. I had to admit, if I wasn't immortal, I would be terrified. Edward was driving the one that had Alice, Jasper and I in it, and Emmett was driving the one with Esme, Carlisle, and Rose.

The bumpy terrain made it difficult to talk, so the car lapsed into a comfortable silence. I let my thoughts wander. Ok, so now the issues with the wolves are slightly resolved, but what about the mystery attacker? I'm starting to get annoyed that I have yet to identify this person. I don't even know their name; let alone what they look like. If they showed up I'd have no idea. I'd be a sitting duck. I was brought out of my thoughts by a sharp break jerking my body forward. Edwards hand reached out across my chest to prevent me from hitting my head.

"Sorry." He said apologetically. He must've been too preoccupied with my expression. I should be more careful, I don't want to worry him.

"I'm fine, now let's play some ball!" I said while throwing one arm in the air. Edward laughed a beautiful carefree laugh. I turned around and realized that Jasper and Alice were already out of the car. Edward and I followed their example and the entire family met in the middle of a huge field. I gasped at how perfect this field was. I looked around and saw Carlisle already setting up the bases, and then he ran back to us.

"Well, Bella, I think I should explain the rules to you." He said. I nodded.

"There are no rules. Feel free to use what every power you wish without over exerting yourself. Just have fun, and don't worry about anything but the game." He finished softly.

"Really?" I asked. I was so hopeful. I really wanted nothing more than to let my powers loose. Not for fighting, training, or convenience, but for fun.

"Of course." Carlisle replied with a smile. "Esme and I will sit out and we will let you six decide teams." With that, he took off across the field, and to Esme's side. Before I knew what was happening, Alice grabbed me and placed me next to her. Alice, Rose, and I were now in a line facing Jasper, Emmett, and a vey annoyed Edward.

"Boys against girls." Alice said simply. I smiled. I hate to admit it, but this would be a great idea. Seeing Edward about to protest, Alice cut him off.

"Edward, it is really the only fair way to do this. Please?" She begged. Edward sighed and looked at me, his expression wary.

"Bella?" He asked.

"I have no objections." I finished with an evil smile. Edwards's expression quickly mirrored my own malicious grin.

"Very well, shall we begin?"

The girl's team was up to bat first. I quickly activated my super strength, speed, and senses. Alice was first up to bat. The boys all spread around the field, ready to catch whatever she hit. Her eyes glazed for a second, and I quickly used my powers to block her vision from Edward, just in case it was about the game. I saw him frown across the field, and I smiled. I didn't want to block all of our thoughts, as fun as that would be, because it would require too much concentration and I wanted to save my strength for later.

Alice's smile grew more pronounced as she hit the ball so hard it sounded like thunder clapping. It quickly went over the range of the field, as Edward began to chase after it. He was so close to catching it. But at the last second he missed. By the time he managed to throw it back to Jasper, Alice was already safe at first base.

Ten minutes later, Rose had struck out, and I was up next to bat. The boys smiled, obviously thinking my lack of baseball experience would earn them another out. I narrowed my eyes. We'll see about that. I hit the ball so hard, that not even thunder could be used to describe the sound. They boys were momentarily stunned before running to catch the ball. By then it was too late, I was safe. Alice, Rose and I all laughed as the boys returned grumbling.

After a few more outs, and more points for us, the boys were now up to bat. I could tell by Emmett's cocky smile that they thought they had this in the bag. Ha. I took my place on the field. As I waited for the hit I saw Alice subtly trying to get my attention. I quickly blocked her mind form Edward. We only had a few more seconds before Emmet hit the ball.

"_What is it Alice?"_ I asked in her mind. She looked shocked for a second, which got the attention of Jasper and Edward.

"_He can't hear us?"_ She asked, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"_Not now."_ I said. She smiled.

"_Good. The ball will fly over your head and head west into the trees. I can't see if you're going to catch it or not though."_ She said.

"_Don't, worry I will."_ I said with a smirk.

Just then, Emmett hit the ball, sending it flying in the exact direction Alice told me it would. I smiled as I quickly ran over and caught it. Emmett's draw dropped, and I merely threw the ball back to Alice who was the pitcher. I heard Emmet say a string of profanities under his breath before handing the bat to Edward. He looked cocky too. Well, let's see how fast I can strike him out.

Alice wasn't getting any visions, so we might be lost on this one. I could tell Edward was happy about this. I just smiled. I opened his thoughts and broadcasted them to Alice and Rose, but blocked their thoughts so he wouldn't hear his thoughts echoing.

"_This really has become an interesting game. We may be losing now, but not for long…."_ Edward thought. He picked up the bat and prepared to swing. _"I'll hit it in-between Alice and Rose, that's where they are the least defended. No one will have time to make it over there."_

I looked over at Alice and Rose and gave a slight nod, as they kept their faces carefully composed. I turned off Edwards thoughts and began talking with them.

"_Ok, we won't have time to catch the ball before it hits the ground. So, catch it after it hits the ground. Rose, I want you then to throw it to Alice, and Alice I'll come get it from you. Trust me." I_ said. Rose was a bit hesitant, but she agreed.

Soon, we heard the loud_smack _as Edward's bat hit the baseball. I looked over to Rose who in a split second after the ball hit the ground, had it in her hand and was throwing it to Alice. I looked over to Edward. He was just hitting first base and was going to second. I smirked. I teleported to Alice and took the ball from her hand. She looked shocked for a second, but I then teleported to Edward who was in-between first and second base. I was right in front of him. I heard him curse under his breath. He turned to run back, but I already hit him with the ball. I was breathing heavily. Using my powers in excess was making me a bit tired. Nothing I couldn't handle. I felt like I had just trained, which I guess I had. Suddenly Alice burst out laughing. I didn't know exactly what she was laughing at but it was contagious. Soon all of the girls were cracking up.

"Oh, so that's funny?" Edward said fighting back a smile.

"No." I shook my head and continued laughing. "It's hilarious." Suddenly I felt Edward run into me pinning me to the ground.

"Don't. You. Dare. " I said as menacingly as I could manage, when I figured out what he wanted to do to me. I looked over to the other girls and saw that they were in the same predicament I was. Edward smiled, and started tickling me. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. For once this didn't stop Edward, who mercilessly continued tickling me. Suddenly I felt Edward go ridged. Something was wrong. We separated and looked at Alice, who was looking at us nervously.

"We are going to have visitors in ten minutes. Not vegetarian ones." She said looking at me.

"Oh." I replied dumbly. I didn't want to explain to them what I was doing with vampires, when I was so obviously "human". They might decide to eat me for a snack, then I would have to kill them…..it would just get to messy. I had a simpler solution. I used my projection power, and enhanced my already pale so that they looked even more like a vampire's. I silenced the sound of my heart, and my blood rushing. Finally, the hardest part; I concentrated and removed my smell. This was something I was not experienced with, since witches don't track each other down with smell. I toned down my freesia smell, and mixed it with a sweat smell vampires were supposed to have. When I was finished I held my concentration. It was very difficult to maintain all of these elements at the same time. But it was necessary. I opened my eyes, and faced the shocked Cullens.

"Do I um... look like one of you?" I asked.

"Not only that, but you smell like us to. It's amazing" Carlisle said.

"Yes, but Bella are you alright? After all those powers you used at the game-"Edward said worriedly.

"I'm fine really." I said with a weak smile. I tried to reassure him, but I needed to concentrate. I turned my attention to a place in the trees where I saw a small group of vampires with blood-red eyes emerging. There were three, one walking in the front, the leader I'm assuming, and the other two in the back. The first thing I noticed was the female leader. She had vibrant red hair that looked wild. The other two males looked like your average vampire; pale, beautiful. Their clothes were ripped up and in poor condition. They continued striding towards us silently.

"Hello, we thought we heard a game of baseball." The female said. She looked at all of us, and I held my breath as she looked at me. She continued, and passed over me. Good.

"We were wondering if we could maybe clean up?" She asked taking in our refined appearance.

"Yes, but we must ask that you hunt outside of our area. You understand." The red-head nodded and smiled. It was meant to look nice, instead it looked disarming.

"I am Victoria, this is Laurent," she said pointing to a man on her left, "And this is Chris." She said gesturing to the young adult on her right.

"I'm Carlisle; she is Esme, he is Emmet, she is Rosalie, she is Alice, he is Jasper, he is Edward, and she is Bella." He pointed to each of us as he called us out.

"Kids, why don't you take the cars, and I will lead our guest back to the house." He said. We nodded and all ran off to the car vampire speed. It took longer to get there than I remembered. My running was slowing; I could tell. I pushed my self, and we made it to the car. The others took a separate car leaving Edward and I alone. I sat down next to Edward and closed my eyes, still keeping up my vampire traits. I was breathing heavily.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I looked over to him and he looked absolutely worry stuck. He was trying to figure a way out of the situation, but I knew there was only one.

"Edward, we'll go back, if not it will look too suspicious. I'll keep up my vampire traits. Then they'll leave. It'll be fine I promise." He sighed. He was angry, I could tell. But he said nothing, and just drove back to the house.

When we arrived in front of our home, Edward squeezed my hand.

"Ready?" He asked, still worried, but trying to hide it. I could only imagine how tired I must look.

"Readier than I'll ever be." I said. We got out of the car and headed inside to join the others.

Edward kept his hand in mine as we entered our home. Immediately, I could hear voices coming from the living room. I took a deep breath and looked at Edward. His eyes were filled with love and worry.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I whispered to reassure him again He nodded, but I could tell he wasn't convinced. I squeezed Edward's hand and began to walk into the living room. When we got there, Victoria was sitting on the large couch with Laurent to her right, and Chris to her left. She looked up when we entered and smiled in what I'm assuming she thought was a friendly matter. She obviously had no experience being hospitable.

My spells were holding nicely for the time being, but making my scent different took the most strength. I nodded in her direction and Edward and I sat down on the only available loveseat, right across from Victoria, Laurent and Chris.

"Bella, Edward, We were just explaining to our guests about our alternative food source." Carlisle said.

"Yes, and we admit that it is somewhat useful…" Victoria replied, looking around our beautiful home. "But we would prefer to stick to our natural food source." She said, putting emphasis on normal. She turned her stare towards me and locked me in her malicious red eyes. They were filled with such hate, and evil, I couldn't break away. But, I remembered that I had spells to maintain, and I couldn't afford to get distracted. I broke away from her penetrating stare, ad focused on the floor. My breathing was getting a bit labored as I struggled to keep it light and even.

I felt Edward stiffen next to me, and knew he must be able to tell how weak I was getting. This could not…no it would not happen. I would not be forced into submission, especially by these three vampires. I looked up and my eyes met Victoria's with a fierce determination.

I knew it might be a bad idea to do what I was about to do, but what choice did I have? I was too tired to maintain this level of magic and concentration without resting a little. I cast a spell over my body, so that I could no longer feel the effects of any spell I used.

I gave a little sigh of relief as I felt all tiredness leave me. I was now fully alert. I kept staring at Victoria with my new found strength, and she looked surprised, but quickly masked it.

"Well, we would like to take you up on your offer now, if you don't mind. Maybe Isabella could help me out." She said gesturing to her tattered clothing.

"Of course, Bella, why don't you and Alice take her upstairs and Jasper, you show our other two gussets to the different bathrooms." Carlisle said. I could tell he was hesitant to leave me alone with Victoria, but I gave him a very subtle nod to let him know that I was alright. I turned to Edward and kissed him quickly on the lips before turning to walk upstairs with Alice and Victoria.

When we entered the guestroom upstairs Victoria turned to Alice and said,

"I'm terribly sorry to be a bother, but I seem to have left my jacket downstairs, could you please get it for me?" She smiled.

"Of course." Alice replied smiling with fake sweetness. She left the room, and I heard her walk down the stairs. Victoria turned to me, all traces of a smile gone.

"Well, why don't I just go and get you some clothes, I think you can fit into mine…." I said trying to distract her.

"So Bella," she said eyeing my engagement ring, "Is one of those vampires down there your mate?" She asked casually, aware of the several vampires in hearing distance. I could only imagine how hard Edward must be trying to control himself right now.

"Yes." I replied simply, not wanting to go into more detail. She pursed her lips ready to ask another question, when Alice walked in. She had an ugly black, torn up jacket in her hands. She handed it to Victoria with a forced smile.

"I'm sorry I took so long, it took a little but longer than I thought to find it."

"It's alright dear." Victoria forced out. She turned to me and said,

"Well, then I guess I'll just use the shower now." Alice smiled 'sweetly' at her and she left. I could tell by Alice's expression that she was concerned with my current condition, but couldn't say anything because her companions might hear. I nodded to reassure her as best I could. She smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes. As soon as I walked downstairs, I felt Edward wrap his hands around my waist, and kiss the top of my head lovingly.

I could tell my body was in a terrible condition, but since I couldn't feel it, I was alright for the time being. I connected my mind to Edwards, fully aware of the possible consequences.

"_Edward, have you picked up anything in their minds about what they really want?"_ I asked. Edward looked down at me angrily, and moved us so that I was sitting on his lap on the couch. The other Cullens went to separate rooms.

"_You shouldn't be using anymore powers than absolutely necessary, Bella." _He thought to me. Seeing that I wasn't going to give up, he quickly answered me.

"_Nothing; It's like they know that I can only tell what their thinking at the moment. They occupy their thoughts completely with what their saying. It's very strange."_ Edward thought confused.

I nodded and severed the connection. I needed the spell keeping me from feeling tired to hold. I heard Edward sigh and press me against his chest.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said. I turned my head ready to kiss him, but we were suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. At the doorway stood Victoria, Laurent and Chris looking very annoyed. What, did they purposefully time their showers to sync? It was then that the rest of the Cullens entered.

"Ah, we are glad that you are cleaned up and refreshed." Carlisle said to them.

"We thank you for your hospitality, but may we bother you with a request?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could manage. Carlisle nodded, and Edward hugged me in apprehension.

"We would like to ask if we could stay a couple of days." She glanced briefly in my direction before returning her full attention to Carlisle. Carlisle hesitated for a moment, but I cut him off before he could answer. If he tried to say no, they might get suspicious as to why.

"That would be fine." I answered. I looked at everyone, and they looked worried and angry. I could only imagine Edward expression behind me. I could tell that Jasper was trying to alleviate the tension in the room. But what do these people want? It couldn't just be a coincidence that they're here. They must have an ulterior motive. Suddenly I had an idea. Edward would be angry with me later, but it would be worth it. If I could get into their minds, and I mean _really _get into their mind, I could figure out what they wanted, and try to _persuade_ them to leave.

I would need to choose the weakest mind. Victoria was the leader, so she probably had the strongest mind, Laurent looked the oldest, so it was best not to tempt him. Ok then, I settled for Chris.

I smiled innocently towards our 'guests'.

"Well, if you're staying the night, we might as well watch a movie to pass the time. What do you say?" Victoria looked a little surprised at my change in attitude, but nodded. I needed her distracted so that I could invade someone's mind without her scrutinizing my every reaction. I looked at the confused Cullens.

"Alice I believe it is your turn to pick the movie." I said.

"_Pick a movie they will all be very interested in." _I said in her mind. She paused, but only for a second, before moving her head a fraction of an inch. She ended up picking some gory war movie about the villains taking over the world. Psh, figures that's what they would be interested in. Esme turned down the lights and we all took different positions. The largest couch went to Victoria, Laurent and Chris, and the smaller love seats went the Jasper and Alice and Carlisle and Esme. That left Edward and I sharing a seat in the corner.

About halfway through the movie, I started my plan. I kept my eyes glued to the screen, but let my mind wander to Chris's I entered his mind and heard his thoughts.

"_Boom! Crash! Yeah, shot 'em! All right!" _I smirked, he must be enjoying the movie. I focused what was left of my energy to invade his mid further. I accessed what he was thinking below the surface.

"I can't think about the plan…stupid mind reader." I was surprised, so they were here for a reason. I continued to dig deeper. As I went, I got random flashes of memories and thoughts.

"_Shut up, you insolent child!"_ An old woman yelled while smacking a child that was huddled on the floor crying. This must have been his childhood; poor thing. I went passed this memory and continued, my eyes never leaving the TV screen, but I was in a type of trance.

"_No! Stop! Please! Just spare my child!"_ A mother begged shielding a whimpering child. Any pity I felt for him was now removed. I shuddered and continued for something useful.

"_Remember, if we are to kill her, this plan must work."_ Victoria said in his memory. Ok, so they wanted me, that wasn't anything new. But why? I noticed Chris shift uncomfortably in his seat. He must have noticed me shifting around his memories. I made his body immobile, so that he looked very interested in the movie. I looked over at Victoria and she was still engrossed in the move, as was Laurent.

I breathed a small sigh of relief, and fell into my trance like state again. I had to concentrate a lot harder to reenter this time and what I saw shocked me.

"I'm trying to enter her mind, but she's put up a damn barrier." Robert. The witch who was with my mother's killer. Enter my mind? So he was the intruder!

"I don't care! She WILL suffer, and this is part of my plan, find a way around it!" I saw and heard Victoria yell. I saw Laurent and Chris and a couple others standing behind her. So they were behind all of this. But for what reason? As far as I knew I hadn't offended them in any way, had I? Suddenly I was thrown from my trance like state. I looked around the room and noticed that the movie had finished and everyone was now staring at me.

I felt the familiar release, as the spell keeping me conscious broke. No! I needed to warn the Cullens, I needed to….my vision began to blur. I realized that I was still paralyzing Chris's body. I tried to hold that spell as long as I could, but I had to let go.

As soon as I did, I saw his blurred form race to Victoria and whisper something in her ear. I didn't catch all the words, but I heard

"She knows….alter plans…." But I couldn't be sure. Victoria turned to growl at me, which was met by the equally vicious growls of the Cullens. Victoria backed down, realizing she was outnumbered, and turned to leave.

"No! Stop!" I called out to her. I tried to use my powers to sop her, but I couldn't. She smiled wickedly at me and said,

"It's far from over my dear Bella." With that she ran off with Laurent and Chris. The Cullens were all gathered around me concerned. 'Go after them!' I wanted to say. Anything. But I couldn't find my strength. I leaned against Edward and my eyes drifted closed. I heard Edward calling frantically to me and them to Carlisle. 'Don't let them get away.' I wanted to say. But it wasn't working, they were probably long gone by now anyway, and I was stuck here.

Dammit.

"_We're coming for you!" I heard Victoria say. "You won't have any place to hide! We'll kill all of you!" I heard her laughing before she continued, "You may be able to protect yourself, but you can't protect all of them!"_

_I looked around the dark abyss I was in, trying to make sense of the situation. "What did I ever do to piss you off this much?" I screamed into the darkness. I heard maniacal laughing coming from all directions; it was disorienting. _

"_COWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. As soon as the words left my mouth I saw Victoria appear in front of me, and she looked furious. _

"_Don't you dare call ME a coward, you piece of filth! Mark my words you will die and I will make it slow and painful." This brought a smile to her face._

"_Why?" I asked, thinking about my family. This only made her angrier. I didn't even see her move towards me; but in a split second she was holding my neck in her grasp. She could kill me right here if she wanted to, wherever here was. _

"_How easy it would be to end your life right here." She whispered venomously. "But that wouldn't be fun now would it?" She asked smiling again. "No, I'm going to play with you, and make you suffer." She let go of me only to throw me. I flew threw the air and landed with a loud thump. _

_I didn't know what was wrong with me. I had absolutely no control here. I didn't even know where here was. I was slumped on the floor supporting my weight on my elbow. _

"_If you're going to kill me anyway, don't you think you should at least tell me why you are so bent on murdering me and my family?" I screamed at her enraged. It was one thing to threaten me, but another thing entirely to threaten my family. _

_She threw her head back and laughed mockingly in response. "As if you didn't know," She whispered so low, so full of hate and malice that I gasped in surprise. She looked at me then, "You killed him, you bitch!" She screamed, even angrier that I didn't remember who she was talking about. "James!" She screamed at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Listen, I don't remember ever killing someone named James, are you sure it was me?" I asked mockingly. She replied to this by striding over to where I was already half lad on the ground and slapping me hard on the cheek. I fell over form the from of her slap. I was trying to get up when she pulled my shirt towards her, forcing me to look at her face. _

"_You're about 100 years to early to mock me you wench." She said while spitting on me. Ok now that was just disgusting. When she let go, I quickly wiped my face off with my shirt. _

"_For the last time, I really have no idea who you're talking about!" I screamed at her, desperately trying to get her to understand. All of a sudden the black abyss in front of me changed. It looked like there was a picture of someone forming…It was a picture of a man. He had malice in his eyes, more than Victoria. As his picture started to clear, I recognized the man._

_He was the one I killed. The one who brutally murdered my mother. _

_Victoria, seeing my recognition, said "I'm glad you finally recognize my James." My thoughts were going a million miles an hour. I killed him, his name was James. How did I not ask his name? Oh right because her was a psychopathic killer. Apparently, Victoria loved this monster and now wanted to kill me in revenge. Well, as long as everything was straightened out. I thought sarcastically in my mind. _

_I thought about the Cullens, and Edward and my chest got tight. I couldn't let anything happen to them. I know they would all gladly fight for me, but they had no idea how to fight a witch. They would literally get toasted. _

"_Then kill me now." I said tonelessly, keeping my expression vacant. Victoria looked taken aback by me sudden change in attitude. She quickly recovered her evil expression._

"_Believe me," She said circling my body. "Nothing would make me happier. But with all the work we put in, I'm afraid it would be too easy and merciful to kill you now." She sneered and leaned in closer as she continued. "I want you and those you care about to suffer." Wait a second, she kept saying WE. Who exactly was she referring to? I let my curiosity get the best of me, but kept my voice nonchalant as I asked._

"_Really, and just how large is your supposed army?" She looked at me and smiled. Well, that wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for._

"_I see no point in not telling you seeing as there won't be anything you will be able to do about it. I have twenty followers of my kind, and four of yours." She said. What? She had witches on her side? So that was how she had gotten into my mind. SHE wasn't doing it; she was getting help from someone. And they must be powerful to be able to enter my mind like they have been. _

"_You'd be surprised just how many people hate you, and would absolutely love to kill you." She said, still angry. Well of course I have people who hate me, I thought. With all of my challengers, but I never killed ALL of them, only the really persistent ones. I'm not a monster, I don't take joy from killing and being number one. _

"_We are coming, and they will be absolutely nothing you can do to stop us." She said her face inches form mine. _

"_What's stopping me from killing you right here right now? After all we're all alone here." I bluffed. She smiled condescendingly before answering. She moved her lips so that they were right next to my ear. I shivered in disgust. _

"_Because my dear Isabella, I am not really here." I jerked my head away in surprise ready to challenge her, but she was already gone._

I bolted straight up into a sitting position from the bed I was lying in. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my erratic breathing. My heart was racing and there was a thin layer of sweat over my body. I was breathing so hard I was afraid I would hyperventilate. I knew that that wasn't a dream. I really did meet with Victoria. She invaded my mind while I was asleep and weak. I needed to start to prepare, I needed to. ..to…My thoughts were quickly becoming incoherent as my panic overtook me.

"Bella please try to breath." I heard a voice say. Breath of course I was breathing! I was concentrating on making my breaths even and controlled. I would get nowhere if I was unconscious again. I still had my eyes closed and my hand was over my heart feeling its erratic beats. I kept breathing waiting for my heart to slow down to a normal pace.

When I was finally calm I opened my eyes and was looked in the worried gaze of my wonderful fiancée.

"Are you alright now?" He asked moving stray hairs from my face. I smiled weakly before launching myself into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, while gently rocking me back and forth. After about five minutes I pulled myself from his grasp.

"Thanks." I said. He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Anytime love." He began leaning in to kiss me, and I closed my eyes temporally forgetting all of my problems. I was home, and for now I was safe.

At that exact moment Alice came running in and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"YAY! Bella! I'm so happy that you're up! You've been asleep for almost a week and a half!" A week and a half? It only felt like hours. I heard Edward growl and I pulled back from Alice's death grip.

"Alice, she just woke up. She should stay in bed and keep resting." Edward said in a controlled voice to his sister. Alice pouted and I could tell they were about to argue, so I quickly cut them off.

"Alice, I'm going to take a shower, why don't you and Edward wait for me downstairs?" I asked.

"Bella…."Edward warned. He really could be overprotective sometimes.

"Edward." I said in a softer tone. "I'm fine, but I REALLY want to take a shower." I joked. He chuckled, and then sighed.

"Very well, take your time." I nodded and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips before leaving with Alice. I got up and turned on the shower. I took off my clothes and stepped into the wonderfully hot shower. As soon as the water hit my back, all thoughts vanished from my mind.

All I could think about was the wonderful, relaxing feeling of the water running down my back, gently relaxing my tense muscles. I slowly massaged the shampoo and conditioner in my hair, taking my time. I sighed when I was done and realized I had to get out.

I grabbed a fluffy blue towel from the rack and wrapped it around my body, and got another towel to wrap my hair. I went towards the sink and saw clothes neatly folded for me. I smiled. Alice must've come in while I was in the shower to make sure I had something to wear.

I was in no mood to test how my powers were doing, so I put my hair in a wet ponytail, and went to put on the clothes Alice gave me. It wasn't anything super uncomfortable, for which I was thankful. The jeans were perfect, and hugged all my curves, but weren't too tight. The shit was a simple black tank top that I wore under an off the shoulder, long sleeved, blue cashmere top.

I then walked down stairs expecting to see Alice and Edward waiting for me, but I saw the entire Cullen family waiting for me in the living room. I blushed when I realized they had all been waiting on me. I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"You have noting to be embarrassed about Bella." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Bella! I'm glad you're up and feeling better." Feeling better? Wasn't I just asleep? Edward took my hand and lead me to an open love seat. When he sat down, he pulled me into his lap.

I looked around the room, at Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper-_my family_. I thought about Victoria's threat. I wouldn't let anything happen to them, even if I had to fight alone. There was no way I was going to risk any of their lives.

"Bella?" I head Edward asked worriedly.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." I replied confused. I must've been zoning out. "Why?" I asked.

"Because you've been shaking in my arms for the past five minutes." He said, hugging me tighter. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. It was a good thing Jasper couldn't feel my emotions because I was terrified. Not for my life, but for my family's.

"Bella, what was the last thing you remember happening?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, we were watching the move, and then…" I trailed off knowing that Edward was going to be upset with me.

"Yes?" Esme prompted. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"When they were distracted by the movie, I invaded the mind of Chris. He seemed to be the one with the weakest mind."

"You did what?" Edward yelled. I sighed again, I was expecting this. "After the extent you were already using your powers, you…..Bella, do you realize how completely reckless that was?" He yelled. I flinched. I was expecting his anger, but it still hurt.

"Edward, please calm down." Esme said in a stern voice. He took a deep breath, still holding me in his lap.

"I'm sorry, please continue." He said.

"Alright, well it was difficult at first. He had so many memories." I shuddered as I remembered. "But, I knew they were here for a reason, and I needed to know. I dug even deeper, and I found that he, well he and his 'group', are the ones responsible for everything that's been happening lately." I said.

"But why would they want to attack you Bella?" Carlisle asked. I paused hesitantly before continuing.

"Well, because the man I killed, apparently his name was James, was Victoria's lover or mate or something. And now she wants revenge." That pretty much summarized my 'meeting' with Victoria in that dark place. There was really no need to tell Edward, he would just be angrier.

"Man! We should've killed them while they were here!" Emmett said, earning a slap upside the head from Rose.

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It wouldn't have made that much of a difference. She has an army of twenty vampires, and four witches. Like I said, she REALLY wants me dead." I looked at the floor quietly while the Cullen's processed the information.

"The more the merrier!" Emmett cheered. I looked up at him angrily.

"There is no way I am letting you guys fight for me, one of you is bound to get hurt." I screamed my voice cracking on the last word. I would go alone if it came to that. As if reading my mind Edward said,

"Bella you will not go to them alone!" He turned me so that I was staring directly at him. "It's suicide! Bella, THEY WILL KILL YOU! Do you not understand that? I'm not going to lose you." He said with pained eyes.

"Well I can't see any other option! I refuse to let any of you get hurt!" I said.

"Bella, whether I wanted to admit it or not, you are part of this family. We will fight for you, just like you would gladly give you life for us." I was shocked, as I'm sure the rest of the Cullen family was, that this statement came from Rose.

"Yeah and there isn't anything you can do about it!" Emmett yelled in agreement. I looked around and everyone was nodding their heads. I sighed in defeat. They were so stubborn.

"Carlisle?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes?" He replied meeting my gaze.

"Did anything happen while I was asleep?" I asked curiously. He looked over at Edward before continuing.

"We had a meeting with the wolves, because they smelled the new vampires on their land. They managed to get one of them- the youngest one I think. But the other two escaped. One of the wolves was very worried and kept calling here after he heard that you weren't feeling well." Carlisle said. I groaned. Jacob. Great.

"Wait, I thought I was just asleep?" I asked confused.

"You were, but you kept tossing and turning and writhing in pain. You had a very high fever for a few days." I felt Edwards's hands tighten around me, he was probably remembering. I hate that I put him through that.


	6. Chapter 6

The room fell into a comfortable silence while everyone took a second to gather their thoughts. This didn't solve the problem. We weren't enough to take on this army. There had to be solution! I could feel it right at the tip of my tongue, but it just the answer kept eluding me. Think Bella, think.

"Jacob!" I called out suddenly into the quiet room.

"What about him Bella?" Edward said in a very controlled voice, but I was too excited to care at the moment about his temper.

"He owes me a major favor!" I yelled in excitement.

"Were not following…" Emmett said.

"Of course!" Jasper said smiling. "Do you think they'd really go for it?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter, because if they don't I can persuade them!" I said happily.

"Bella, are you talking about asking the wolves for help?" Carlisle asked.

"It's perfect! That evens the odds! Excellent idea Bella!" Alice said.

"So we're really going to ask dogs for help?" Rose said while scrunching her nose.

"Yes, we _all_ will." Edward said putting emphasis on all, letting me know that I was not going to meet with them alone. I nodded.

"This needs to happen as soon as possible." I checked the clock, it was still relatively early. "I'm going to call them right now to meet with us."

"I don't like this." Edward mumbled as I left his lap to call Jacob. I used the call history to find his number. It rang once before he picked up.

"Hello?" Jacob asked breathlessly.

"Hi Jake!" I said.

"Bella! I'm glad you called, are you feeling better?" He asked concerned. I felt guilty using his emotions like this, but I had no choice.

"Yes Jake, but that doesn't matter, listen how would you and your pack like to rip apart vampires?" I asked him. He was silent for a moment, but then answered,

"We would love to; just name the place and time."

"Ok, let's meet in the large field about twenty minutes northeast from La Push in the forest. If it's possible I'd like to leave right now." I said rushed.

"Sure, I'll see you there." He said happily before hanging up.

I walked into the living room where my family was still waiting. I smiled when I got to Edward, and he pulled me on his lap again.

"We need to leave now, were meeting in our baseball field." I said seriously.

"Running would be the fastest way." Carlisle said. We all agreed, and stepped outside. I was about to begin running with them, when Edward stopped me with a stern look on his face.

"Bella, I want you to ride on my back, I don't want you to use your powers unless it absolutely necessary." He said his expression softening.

"Of course." I nodded and climbed on his back. He quietly began running and I closed my eyes and rested my cheek against Edward's shoulder. All too soon, we stopped and I had to get down. Soon after our arrival, the wolves began to file in. There were seven of them all large and ferocious looking.

I patently waited while Carlisle explained the situation, and got their consent to help. Jasper then came up and began teaching the wolves the difference between newborns and older vampires. When he finished I went up too take his place. Edward grabbed my hand worried about what I was about to do. I turned around and gently kissed him to reassure his that I wasn't going anywhere. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but for some reason, he cupped my face with his hand and began deepening our kiss. When we finally parted he smiled, turned to the wolves and said,

"Sorry please continue." One of them growled, and I nodded a little dizzily and went in front of the wolves. Immediately I recognized Jacob, who looked the most annoyed and angry. I tried to hide my smile as I realized the reason Edward had reacted so strangely. I also felt bad that Jacob had to find out about it this way. I sighed. There was no time for thoughts like these.

I focused my attention on the wolves.

"I'm sure you have been wondering what I am by now. Well believe it or not, I'm a witch. I don't have time to argue and convince, so I'm hoping my last encounter with you will be proof enough." They all nodded. "Well, there will only be four witches in the fight, and I will be taking care of two of them. You naturally affect us by diminishing out powers. You should use this to its full extent. Attack harder, scratch and bite more, and attack faster. They will have to build up their magic before they attack you, so use that opportunity to kill them, before they get a chance to kill you." I looked over at the Cullens. "This applies to all of you as well." They all nodded and I continued.

"Witches tend to attack fast and hard. We like to stay on the offense, and use our different powers to eliminate an enemy. Jasper," I called, "Could you please come over here so that we could give everyone a demonstration?" (I picked him because he was the most experienced fighter.) When he reached me, I looked at Edward who was watching me intently. I looked back at Japer and we both took out stances. He lunged first, and I quickly avoided it.

"Witches tend to fight dirty so be prepared for anything." I said as I teleported behind Jasper and kicked him in the back hard, but not hard enough to hurt him. He responded by swooping his foot towards me, knocking me off balance. Before I had a chance to respond he grabbed my head, and placed his teeth right above my neck singling his victory. When he let me go, I turned to face the wolves.

"That was perfect. Hurting us physically is the perfect way to keep us distracted. The best way to kill a witch is just to snap their neck, or something similar. They don't need to be burned, but it is a precaution we should take when we finish. Does everyone understand?" I asked. The Cullen's all nodded, and Edward came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"They all understand, and are actually excited." He said translating.

"And now we wait." I said.

"They're here!" Alice yelled across the field.

"My, my, my look what we have here." An all too familiar voice said.

Let the battle begin.

Victoria strolled into the clearing opposite the wolves and the Cullens. We all quickly took fighting stances ready at any time for her attack. Next to Victoria were three males and one female. They were all relatively young. Except for the female-who looked in her fifties. I would not underestimate her because her age; she was probably the most powerful of them all. I gasped as I recognized the other two guys as the ones who were with James. I only knew the name of the weak one who had challenged me before-Robert.

Well they must also be mad at me because of James's death. I looked behind Victoria and saw twenty different vampires, a mix of new borns and more experienced ones to keep them in line. This was not going to be an easy battle. I looked over at the wolves to see what they thought, and I could tell that they were eager to rip them apart.

"You brought dogs?" She said laughing. "I knew you were desperate, but honestly." She turned to face me. "Nice to see you looking better." She said referring to our 'meeting'. The Cullens all let out loud growls.

"Well, aren't we impatient?" Something was off, I could tell. Victoria seemed to be the leader, but any one of those witches could have taken her out. Why were they following her order? Witches never followed those they considered weaker, and they considered every other species beside themselves weaker. I shrugged off my suspicion. I didn't have time to be distracted. I turned to Edward,

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too, and I will be marrying you after this battle." He said with his lips by my ear. I hope so, I thought. I really didn't know if I would be lucky enough to survive this battle.

"Aw well isn't that just sweet." Victoria said sarcastically. She then turned to the army she had behind her.

"Well what are you waiting for? Kill them!" She said. They all growled and I squeezed Edward's hand one last time before the battle began. They were swiftly advancing to us. I quickly let go of Edward and headed to the two witches I thought would be the most powerful. Edward immediately went for Victoria, while Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle went for the more advanced vampires, and the rest of the Cullens and the werewolves worked on killing the newborns and the two reaming witches.

I was facing the fifty year old witch and Robert. He may have been weak the last time, but I could tell something was different; I just couldn't put my finger on it. I turned to the old witch in front of me. She sent a knife flying towards me which I quickly dodged; she then threw a fireball at me, which I relinquished with a water ball of my own. Robert was just following along smiling, like he was waiting for something. She really wasn't as powerful as I thought she was. She was already tired from our speed, strength and her using those two powers. I overestimated her.

We then engaged in hand to hand combat. It wasn't much of a challenge considering she was quickly losing strength. I reached out and punched her shoulder, at the same time she punched my stomach. She must've been storing up some of her power for that punch. It didn't matter. Knowing I was going to bleed soon, I made all of my blood scentless as to not attract the twenty seven vampires in the field.

She growled when she realized I wasn't paying attention to her.

"Don't think you can afford to get distracted!" She reached out to punch me and she missed my head by inches, I grabbed her hand and twisted it around her back. She screamed in pain, but I kept my grip.

I let go of her arm for a second, only to snap her neck. She was dead in an instant. I quickly looked around the battle field to see how everyone else was doing. Edward was fighting with Victoria, and at the moment it appeared that no one was wining, but at least he wasn't hurt.

Two of the older vampires had been ripped apart, and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were working in pairs for the last few. I couldn't tell how many new borns had been killed, because they're two many dead, or almost dead. I also realized, with a sigh of relief, that one of the other witches had been killed as well. Maybe this fight wouldn't be so bad after all. How wrong I was, because at that moment a strong hit to my stomach caused me to fly across the clearing ramming into three different newborns.

"Did you enjoy your last look at your precious family?" Robert asked me. I was confused; he was a lot stronger than last time, almost like he took magical steroids.(If that were possible) Before I had a chance to get up, he teleported over to me and kicked me across the field again.

"Confused are you? Am I stronger to you now?" He was smiling at me. "We've been experimenting. They bit me four times! I AM NOW MORE POWERFUL! That was the only reason I haven't killed that egocentric Victoria."

"I take it you're mad I killed you master as well?" I asked trying to buy some time. I looked over at Edward, I knew he desperately wanted to come over to me, but Victoria was holding him off. Robert laughed at me.

"No I'm ecstatic! Now I rule!" He kept laughing. I took this as my chance. I quickly jumper up and kicked him. We were fighting beyond normal vampire strength and speed, and he didn't even seem tired. Not that that was a problem, because neither was I- not yet.

He punched me on my shoulder; I went down with the hit, but only for a second. As I went down I brought my leg around and kicked his side. This caught him off guard and he lost his balance temporarily. I took this opportunity and reached out towards his head. He smiled and forced the ground I was on up throwing me right in into a vampire with a loud _crack _that sounded like thunder.

I looked p to the sky worried about our loud sounds, and saw that it was going to rain any second, there was thunder rumbling and lighting flashing, maybe I could use that. I turned to look for Robert, but my eyes fell on the last remaining witch. I watched in horror as she snuck up behind Rose with a fireball aimed at her head. My eyes changed to a deep menacing green as I thought about what would happen if that hit her…..

I didn't think I just acted. I teleported myself in front of the fireball just as it was about to hit Rose. The fireball smashed into my shoulder, and I grabbed it and cried out in pain, dropping to my knees. I looked up and Emmett was ripping the witch apart.

"You bastard!" He screamed angrily.

"Bella you-"

"Concentrate on your battle!" I screamed at her, trying to ignore the pain in my shoulder. I opened my eyes, and saw Robert right in front of me. I had no time to react. He put his hands around my neck, and we flew up into the air. He let me go, and I coughed, while using my magic to keep me in the air.

"This way you won't get distracted. That was a very kind thing you did for your friend." He said sending a wave of fire towards me. I put of a shield of water around me, to protect myself.

"Is that all of the power you have? Is defense the only thing you know?" He started laughing. "This is easier than my training sessions!" He said mocking my earlier statement towards him. I lunged at him, and managed to land a solid blow on his chest, he flew backwards, and instinctively I looked down. I saw three vampires ganging up on one wolf; a little away from the others. I could see from here they wouldn't make it in time to help him.

I set up a barrier around him, but I could only make it last a few seconds from here. It proved to be just enough, the wolves got there in time and they were ripping into them.

I heard laughing from around me, and saw Robert holding his sides.

"You'll never be stronger if you keep trying to help people! JUST KILL THEM ALL!" He screamed. I took a step back; there was definitely something wrong with him.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked. "I thought you said I was weak, and powerless!" He teleported in front of me holding my neck in his grasp, and he began pushing me towards the ground. We were quickly falling with him on top of me.

"AM I WEAK NOW?" He screamed as he slammed me into the ground. I screamed out in pain as I felt my spine break, and then begin to heal itself. Robert just continued laughing, but it wasn't manically, it sounded insane. The vampire venom must react badly with witch blood-good to know. I was desperately trying to get him off me, trying to ignore the pain in my back, but his grip on me remained firm.

"TELL ME! AM I WEAK NOW?" He screamed while beating my head into the ground.

"No," I replied weakly, "You're even worse." I spit the blood that had accumulated in my mouth in his face. If he was insane before, there was no word to describe him now. He looked like he was having a mental break-down.

"YOU BITCH!" He said about to punch me, but I raised my knee to hit his stomach and kicked him high into the air. Once he was up high enough, I flew and took off after him, and kicked him again. He sent a wave of knives towards me, I set up a wall of fire to block them, but I missed a few.

I cried out in pain as one skimmed my shoulder, and another stabbed my leg. I bit my teeth together, as I pulled it out. I looked at the wound expecting it to heal, but it didn't! Not even a little!

"Fantastic aren't they? They stop your healing processes wherever they hit. That wound won't be going away anytime soon." He said smiling.

"This is great! I never expected to use these! HA HA HA HA HA HA! This is great; if you want I'll spare you, if you'll agree to be my toy." He said.

"I'd rather die first." I said my voice full of venom.

"Suit yourself!" He said while lunging towards me again. He reached his arm out to punch me, his arm aflame. I blew a wind gust to put it out.

"Ohh aren't we good at elements, but tell me? What else can you do?" He said condescendingly.

"Much much more." I said. Thunder rumbled over head, and at that moment rain came pouring down on us in heavy sheets. The wind was whipping my hair around my face, and was stinging my wounds, but I never broke eye contact with Robert. We both knew it. This last move would decide the results of the battle. A loud crack of thunder roared overhead, and the sky darkened, as the rain continued to pelt us.

He flew words me screaming, and just as he was about to hit me, I used most of my reserve power to control a lighting bolt, and hit him with it. I had never tried to do this before, since it was very difficult to control these harsher aspects of nature; but I knew I had to try.

He screamed in pain as it hit him and burned his entire body. It wouldn't be enough to kill him, but it would distract him long enough so that I could. About a millisecond after the lighting hit him, I slammed into him taking his neck in my hands. I began pushing him down towards the ground, just as he had done to me.

We fell through the trees, and into a large lake. The change of atmosphere didn't matter. He would be dead soon. I held my breath and continued until we reached the lake bottom, cracking the ground in half. This was it, my final move. If this didn't work, then I would die. I had never tried this spell; it was a modification of the one I used to kill James. Instead of burning molecules slowly and one by one I would do exploded them ALL at once to make sure no part of him would be left alive for regeneration.

This would take absolute concentration, strength, stamina, and practice-none of which I had. But I was still going to do it. I began building up my power, as I'm sure Robert was doing. I screamed in pain as I began to start my spell. What happened next happened simultaneously and in only a few seconds. I felt his skin boiling under my hands. And he unleashed a large wave of those weird knives into my body.

The power coming from my spell was enough to repel some; but not nearly all. I felt him explode beneath my hands, and that disturbed the lake. It quickly felt the explosion of air, along with me, being repelled out of the lake with a large _whoosh_.

I winced in pain as I landed on the ground with a loud _thump_. I coughed up water from the lake as well as blood. That couldn't be good. I tired to get up, but immediately fell. I needed to get back to the battle. I supported my weight on my elbow as I got up and supported my weight on the nearest tree.

I could hear the growls from the battle, I couldn't be too far. I began walking, leaving an empty crater where the lake used to be, towards the battle. I stumbled a lot, and my body had never experienced so much pain. As I was walking I began pulling out the knives that Robert had hit me with. I cleared the blood from my eyes from my eyes and continued walking. With a scream I pulled out a knife from my arm and left it on the ground, and moved on to the one in my leg. Luckily, only two of the knives actually stabbed me. The rest just cut me up lightly.

I saw a light up ahead, and I knew that I was close. As I entered the edge of the clearing, I saw all of the wolves, and Cullens surrounding one older vampire, who could apparently put up barriers. They were trying to block it but with no avail. I was far too weak to destroy it myself, but maybe…. I looked at the knife I had in my hand, which I just pulled from my leg.

It was worth a try. I put all of my remaining strength and threw it at the barrier. The knife easily destroyed it. They all quickly pounced ripping the vampire to shreds in seconds; they were still oblivious to my presence because I threw the knife from the edge of the forest.

I tired to remain awake as long as possible, but my eyelids were so heavy, and everything was getting blurrier by the second.

"Where did this knife come from?" I head someone ask. ME! I'm over here! I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I was struggling to remain breathing. They were all looking around and above. I took a shaky step forward, letting go of the tree for the first time. I could no longer hold onto my consciousness. I collapsed forward, finally gaining the attention of everyone in the field. Their screams turned to whispers, and the whispers turned to silence as I feel deeper and deeper into unconsciousness.

Goodbye.

We were all surrounding the last remaining vampire. The wolves and my family were all hitting the barrier as hard as we could, but nothing was happening. Suddenly, an object flew into the barrier. No one knew what the object was, or even cared. All that mattered was that the barrier had diminished, and we were free to attack.

And so we did. With seven vampires and seven wolves he didn't stand a chance. I found my thoughts immediately shifted to Bella. Where was she? Was she all right? No, she had to be. My thoughts we interrupted my Jasper.

"Where did this knife come from?" Jasper asked. "_It looks very odd_..." He thought.

After a few seconds, we heard a small thump on the edge of the clearing. There, passed out and bleeding profusely was my Bella.

"NO!" I cried out running to her side. I picked up her bleeding body in my hands. She was terribly injured, and she wasn't healing. Why wasn't she healing!

"Carlisle!" I screamed out. If any one could help her it was him. She had to be alright. I laid her on the ground, never letting go of her hand while Carlisle examined her.

"_This isn't good."_ He thought. "We need to get her to a hospital now!" He yelled. I nodded and picked her up. We all ran as fast as we could to Forks hospital. Once we were close enough that human's could see us, we were forced to slow down. I felt my heart being torn as I heard Bella's heart slowing.

We slammed open the door to the hospital.

"I need a team over here quick!" Carlisle said, and immediately five humans came and I was forced to put Bella down on an emergency streacher. Completely disregarding everyone else, I held onto Bella's hand as they rolled her into the intensive care unit. As soon as we entered, Carlisle said

"Edward, you have to let go of her now." He said. He began hooking her up to a heart monitor, which showed her decreasing heart rate. I felt like I was dying with her. She was my reason to live with out her...I stopped those thoughts. She WOULD be fine. Even I had to change her….I absolutely refused to live eternity without this angel by my side.

One of the incompetent humans began to try and push me out of the room.

"You need to leave sir." He said. "_It's such a shame. She's so young and beautiful." _I growled at the direction his thoughts were going. I tried to control myself so I wouldn't rip off his arms or any other limbs for that matter.

"I am not going anywhere, and I doubt you will be able to remove me yourself." I replied through clenched teeth.

"_So damn stubborn." _He thought.

"David, just get back over here!" Carlisle said to the man in front of me.

"But," He began to argue.

"Just do it!" Carlisle said in a tone of finality.

"I need you to stop the bleeding, get her hooked up to a blood transfusion now!" Carlisle said, his face still a composed doctors. How could he be this calm? That was Bella laying there, not some complete stranger! I watched in anguish as I heard her heart rate continue to slow. She was growing paler by the second. I would be crying right now if I had any tears to shed. I wished there was something I could do to help her!

Carlisle continued to work on her for a few minutes before the heart machine flat lined.

"No Bella, please, please Bella!" I called out to her dry sobbing. She couldn't leave! Carlisle took out the defibrillators in an attempt to revive Bella and restart her heart.

"Charge to 100 volt!" He said as they placed the pads on Bella's chest.

"Clear!" He called. He pressed them to her chest and released the electrical charge. Carlisle continued to look at the monitor which was still flat lined.

"Charge to 150!" He called.

"Clear!" He repeated the same process only to have the same result. Try again! I screamed in my mind. I can't lose her!

"200!" Carlisle said.

"Clear!" He called. The result was the same.

"Time of death-" One of the nurses began.

"No!" Carlisle yelled, finally loosing his cool. In all my time with him, he had almost never lost his cool. He had to save her, I though frantically. The other doctors and nurses looked taken aback by his sudden outburst. The machine was still flat lining in the background.

"Charge to 250." Carlisle said.

"B...but doctor...she" The woman stuttered.

"NOW!" he yelled.

"Dammit Bella you have to stay with me!" He yelled.

"Please." I whispered.

"Clear!" He called again. The machine never changed. That's fine; I would change her, right here right now. Just as I was about to step forward I heard Alice's frantic thoughts screaming at me,

"EDWARD! You can't! Something will go wrong during the transformation! You can't!" She screamed. I stopped and sobbed even harder. Then what was I supposed to do? Continue to watch her lifeless body?

"What am I supposed to do?" I begged out loud. All sound and thoughts left my mind as I heard Carlisle say the next four words that ripped my dead heart out.

"Time of death 11:59 pm."

"_I'm so sorry Edward…"_ He thought.

"DAMMIT BELLA!" I screamed angrily throwing an IV that was near me into a wall breaking it in half. I knew it wasn't her fault, but I needed her here. She couldn't leave she just couldn't.

"_Poor kid." _One of the doctors thought.

"_She was so young." _A nurse thought_._

"_I can't believe it...I..."_ Carlisle thought.

And then, the reality of the situation hit me. She was gone. My angel was gone. Forever.

**Bella's POV:**

_It was dark. Why was it so dark? I tried to move but I couldn't. It felt like I was stuck at the bottom of the ocean. The waves were pushing harder and harder at me, crushing me, suffocating me. Why was I here? How did I get here? I tried desperately to remember, while I felt my consciousness slipping away._

_Would I die here? _

_I was so tired. If I just feel asleep would all my pain and worries go away? Why was I trying so hard? I should let the waves take me; I don't have to fight it. I should just drift away…no more challengers, no more fighting, how great that sounds. _

_Yes I think I will die here. _

_It was then that I gave up the struggle. Why should I fight? Why remember when it's so painful? I would be at peace soon. Just as I was about to sleep, a voice rang out in my mind._

"_DAMMIT BELLA!"I heard it as it echoed around my mind and kept me awake. That voice…it was…Edward? Suddenly it all came back to me; I remembered the fight, and my death._

_I was instantly filled with regret. I didn't want to leave Edward. No please! I change my mind! I don't want to die! I opened my eyes in determination._

_I would not die here. I told myself._

_I lifted up my heavy arms and began swimming to the invisible surface. The waves pushed hard and harder against me, trying to push me down. But I would not give up. I swam even harder, and then finally I saw a bright light at the top. I swam towards it as hard as I could._

**Edwards POV:**

And then, the reality of the situation hit me. She was gone. My angel was gone. The first thing I was going to do after burying her was go to Italy. Surely they would kill me if I begged? The thought of eternity never seemed as tortuous as it did now. I was brought out of my thoughts by a small _beep_. I tried to ignore it, and kept thinking about my plans. My family would not be happy, then I heard it again, only louder _beep…beep…beep…_I looked up trying not to hope in vain.

I cried out in relief when I saw that Bella's heart was beating! She was alive!

"Thank you." I whispered to no one particular.

"What the-" One of the doctors began, before Carlisle cut them off.

"Don't waste time, continue bandaging her wounds, and keep up the blood transfusions!" He ordered.

"_We're not out of the clear yet, but she should be just fine. Thank God."_ He thought.

"_It is truly a miracle_." I heard someone think.

I didn't care what it was; all I cared was that I had my Bella back.

_**THREE WEEKS LATER**_

**Bella's POV: (Last switch) **

It was dark again. I didn't die did I? This can't be heaven! I tried to move my leg and groaned. No this hurt too much to be paradise.

"Bella, love please open your eyes, I feel I will go insane." I heard a musical voice say. Edward! I didn't die! I opened my eyes, Edward. His eyes were a light butter scotch. He had just gone hunting. Carlisle probably had to force him.

"Edward." I said happily, surprised at the strength in my voice.

"I'm so glad." He said as he reached over to hug me very lightly.

"Bella, for a couple of minutes you were…I thought..." I listened surprised as he struggled for words.

"It's alright, I'm ok. Really." I reassured him.

"You've been asleep for three weeks; I've been nearly tearing my hair out with worry." He said. I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Then I'm sure Japer has been doing the same." He laughed with me. And then for no reason we both began laughing so hard my sides hurt. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Edward let go of me to face me, but not let me out of his grasp.

"So how bad?" I asked. He sighed.

"You're healing powers took care of most of your wounds after you were rested, but the large stab to your leg and arm are healing at a human rate. Carlisle is keeping all the humans out, because you're supposed to have four broken ribs, and a fractured spine."

"Whoops." I laughed. He laughed to.

"Silly Bella."

I hated to ask, but I needed to know. My face turned into a serious expression when I began to ask my question,

"Edward, the battle, what happened?" His eyes darkened and he took a deep breath. I waited patiently for an answer.

"Thanks to you running interference, everyone came out relatively unscathed."

"Relatively?" I asked wearily.

"Well, one of the wolves was injured, but it was just a couple of broken bones." I nodded in relief.

"You should sleep now Bella." He said while he kissed my forehead.

"But I'm not tired!" I complained. "Apparently I've been asleep for three weeks."

"Yes, and what long three weeks those were…"Edward mumbled.

"When will they let me out?" I asked.

"Carlisle said you could leave a couple days after you woke up, because of your healing abilities."

"Two whole days?" I complained with a smile. Edward and I laughed again before he finally forced me to sleep.

Two days actually went by very fast, All of the Cullens visited me and asked me how I was doing, thanking me for what I did in the fight. One hour before my release Rosalie came into my room.

"Edward, could you please..." She asked. He looked at me and I nodded in reassurance.

"I'll be out side of hearing distance" he said.

When Rose was sure he was gone she walked over to me with pained eyes. I had never seen Rosalie like this. She looked at my shoulder, and I understood the reason for her visit. I smiled at her.

"I'm fine you know. My shoulder healed a few minutes after I got hit by the fireball, you don't have to feel guilty." I said. She sat on the bed careful of my foot, and looked at me.

"Bella, it's not just that. I want to thank you. You saved my life, and I know you didn't have to. And because you helped me, the person you were fighting got the upper hand…I'm sorry...but I am also so grateful. I have been nothing but cold towards you, yet you still chose to save me. I know why everyone has become so attached to you. Bella, you have an enormously big hear t and an endless amount of bravery." By the time she finished I was crying tears of happiness.

"Thanks Rose." I said as I sniffled. She laughed.

"I look forward to your return home." She said. I nodded and smiled, as did she, before she left.

Not soon after, Edward came in and took his seat next to my bed.

"That was very nice of her." I said. Edward agreed.

"It was very overdue as well." He said.

"Are you ready to return home love?" He asked.

"Of course."

_A couple months later:_

This was it. I took a deep breath. Today was THE day. We had spent months shopping and planning for today. My wedding day. I look back at everything Edward and I have been through and smile. Sure it's been tough, and if it were up to him I would never leave his arms- not that I'm complaining. But we made it through, and that was all that mattered.

Besides the forced shopping trips with Alice, these past two months have been pure bliss. You know, I thought it was impossible to plan a wedding in only two months, but apparently I underestimated Alice.

I was now having final touches being put on me for my walk down the aisle. Yes that right, I was going to be Mrs. Cullen in about twenty minutes. This thought made my stomach turn to knots, but in an amazingly wonderful way. Am I making any sense?

I never imagined I would feel this way, an overwhelming amount of happiness and love and…just every other positive emotion. I feel like I'm on happy pills. I find that I am constantly reminding myself that this is real. I really did find my happy ending and a prince charming. Gosh that sounds cheesy. I have no idea what's wrong with me, I'm just so happy!

I haven't been able to stop smiling all day, even when Alice was doing my hair and makeup. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I could hardly believe that was me. I looked beautiful, but more than that, I looked _truly_ happy, something I hadn't felt in a very long time.

I haven't had any negative thoughts all day. None of the usual, am I making the right choice? Is he the one? Should I be doing this? I was just so excited and amazed that this was actually happening that this was actually my life.

"Are you ready Bella?" Alice asked.

"I've never been more ready in my life." I answered, trying to keep my tears at bay. At this moment Rosalie and Esme walked in.

"You look absolutely beautiful Bella." Esme said. I smiled, afraid that if I spoke I would start crying and ruin all of Alice's hard work. She only applied light natural makeup that accented my eyes, and she put my hair up in a perfect half bun in the back of my head, with the other half of my hair waved to perfection.

The door opened and Charlie walked in, his eyes watering.

"It's time." He said smiling at me. He was happy when he heard about the wedding, but a little upset about the close date. I nodded and all five of us left the room and headed towards the aisle.

Alice had truly outdone herself this time. We actually chose a place similar to the clearing we fought in. It was a large area outside which Alice decorated perfectly. There were white wispy tents set up, and lights all around the trees and poles. It wasn't night time, it was nearly twilight. There were lights and flowers leading all the way up to the alter, where I saw Edward waiting with a large smile.

It was really trying hard not to cry from sheer happiness as Charlie walked me down the aisle towards my future husband's waiting arms. I could not have asked for a more perfect wedding. Everyone from Forks came, as well as a few of Charlie's relatives.

Charlie let me go and Edward lovingly took my arm. His eyes were sparkling with love and adoration, and I knew if he could, he would be crying right now to.

Just a short time later, we both finished our vows, and the tears I had been so desperately fighting back freely spilled down my cheeks when Edward said 'I do'.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

The kiss was absolute perfection, just like the rest of the day. It was sweet and chaste but it was filled with an immeasurable amount of love. We both looked at each other and smiled like the head over heels in love teens that we were.

Let eternity begin.


End file.
